The Black Prince of the House of Feanor
by JT707
Summary: Kyron Tramell is a black high school student waking up everyday in a caged life of cocaine fumes, gunshots and abuse at the hands of thugs and a drug addicted stepfather. Then one day he opens his eyes to a magical reality. Kyron's a changeling, the son of a Noldorin Prince will his heritage & romance save him from the vengeance his heart craves for past bullies?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pop!

SHATTER!

The gunshot outside made Kyron leap back in surprise, the cereal bowl he was holding in his hand shattered on the tile floor.

"Dang it!" He said and grabbed the broom from behind the refrigerator to sweep up the shards. "Who the heck is shooting at 7 of clock in the morning?" he said. "Jesus aint even up this early!"

Kyron swept up the pieces hastily "I didn't even get to pour the cereal in the bowl." He grumbled. After dumping the shards in the trash can, he tiptoed to the kitchen -cabinet, hoping he could eat at least bowl of cereal before Rashad woke up and cussed him out.

 _ere a cartoon character kihen wall lik]Maybe I can still make it without him getting-_

" Lo and behold! I knew it had to be yo fat ass in here making all that damn noise." A raspy voice croaked that made Kyron's heart stop.

 _Up._

He turned from the cabinets; Rashad stood at the hallway entrance behind him with a sneer on his lips. He was wearing grey sweatpants, a dirty white tank top and scratching his wrist in a way that showed he smoked more than cigarettes in his free time. Kyron always wondered what his mother saw in him, with his pockmarked brown skin, faded tattoos and long grey speckled dread locks he looked a dying lion.

"What the hell you trying to devour now bitch?" Rashad snapped, "My grocery bill already high enough as it is."

 _Take some money out of your crack budget and it probably wouldn't be so bad_. Kyron thought.

"I just wanted to eat some cereal."

"No, what your fat ass wanted to do was eat all the cereal." Rashad snorted and wiped his nose with a dirty nailed finger," Look here you little bastard, last I check school ain't stop serving breakfast. Maybe if you Wobble yo ugly piggly wiggly ass up there you'd catch it. Now get the hell outta my kitchen!"

"But I woke up late today; breakfast ends at 7:45 and its 7:22, I might not make it in time." Kyron pleaded.

Rashad's sneer widened and he walked towards Kyron. "Well then you wasn't that hungry in the first place huh?" Suddenly He backhand slapped Kyron on the side of the face, so hard that his body hit the kitchen floor.

"Now I'm gonna tell you this one more time get the hell outta my kitchen." Rashad roared. Kyron rubbed the spot on his face where Rashad slapped him, "yes sir. "He stood up slowly and left the kitchen with his head down.

Before walking out the front door, he measured himself on the door-frames edge. When Kyron was younger he had marked the peeling paint with blue marker to track his height. He traced the marks with his fingers and sighed, at sixteen years old he barely cleared 5'2.

My _dreams of catching a growth spurt are hopeless._ He thought somberly. Kyron's mother had said that before he died, his father was a very tall and beautiful man, with a powerful and sparkling presence. Apparently these were genetic traits that skipped Kyron, because he was far from charismatic, his face, with its telephone-pole lips and sad eyes was the opposite of beautiful ,and as far as size, it looked like he was doomed to be the height of a seventh grader for the rest of his life..

Kyron picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder before opening the door to the cold landscape. It had been going on like this for years, since Rashad moved in with Kyron and Keisha( Kyron's mother), life had been a living hell. He treated Kyron like he was his slave, cussed him out at every chance and beat on Kyron regularly, assaulting him inside and outside the apartment to the amusement of his neighbors. In fits of tears from the purple and red welts on his skin, Kyron would run to his mother and beg her to kick Rashad out.

"Why do you keep making him mad?" Keisha always responded accusingly "If you wouldn't be the problem, then there wouldn't be a problem."

Then she would close her eyes and rub her temples, like she was trying to convince herself of a false truth. "He really does loves you Kyron, he just has a strange way of showing it."

That was always his mom's defense for him, "he loves you he just has a strange way of showing it."

Hell, The Pope himself could come to his mother, look her dead in the face and tell her that she sleeps in the bed every night with a no good, lazy, drugged out, alcoholic lowlife who was just using her to have a roof over his head while he snorted cocaine and got high off of pills, she would still come to his defense.

"Close my door you half retarded bastard!" Rashad yelled from the kitchen, Kyron stepped onto the lightly snowed porch and pulled the door shut. He sighed and raised his head to stare at the white sky above him.

 _Lord, somehow please let this day to turn out better than it began._ But Kyron knew it wouldn't change, his life was trapped in an endless cycle of pain that started at home and finished at the schoolhouse. Yet despite the hopeless vision of the world surrounding him, a change of fate approached that he could never imagine.

 _THANK YOU FOR READING MY ART! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND FAVORITE IF YOU ENJOY!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can't stand him!" Kyron fumed as he walked over broken liquor bottles and crack pipes. They lived in the notorious Charles Vil Housing Projects, nicknamed "Charaq Iraq" for short. Ten horizontal apartment-buildings made of decayed red bricks, covered in snow (it was November) and bullet holes. The projects were under the control of a dangerous street gang called

"CV Murder Mob ". CVM2 was graffiti all across the walls of the apartments.

The majority of the most active members were black teenagers, they sold drugs to dope fiends in the alleyways, committed murders with the machine guns they hid in trash cans and picked on Kyron religiously. The Section 8 program that Kyron and his mother lived on covered most of the expenses for their home and Rashad received a monthly social security check for "disability" that helped pay for groceries. But that still didn't give him the right to disrespect Kyron, or call his mother out her name when his drinking buddies came.

"When his social worker comes over, it's oh my back is so sore, I can barely walk to the store." Kyron mocked in Rashad's raspy voice while he walked through the parking lot , " but when he's got a c rack pipe in his hand whole act goes out the freaking window."

He walked to the street corner of the apartment complex, then turned left at the main boulevard, leaving the landscape of poorly painted homes, and wandering homeless that surrounded Charles Vil Housing projects. Twenty minutes of walking down the road took Kyron to the central sector of his city, a myriad of fast food restaurants, mom & pop shops and of course his high school, the second part of his daily misery.

I already deal with enough BS at home; I don't see why I have to put up with it at school, He thought gloomily as he walked, making sure not to step on the bodies bundled in blankets and cardboards that slept on the pavement.

Every day that Kyron went to lunch he walked the school courtyard like a lonely vagabond, every once in a while lifting his head to look at the groups of kids taking selfies and gossiping about the newest Nicki Minaj song..

Its like I live in a world set aside from theirs.

As Kyron walked the neighborhood started to shift from the small shack-like houses of Westside Portela into four bedroom suburban homes of Central. The city, Portela, MS was a small one, about 70,000 residents at the most, but the lines of social class were very blurred, it was not uncommon to find a rich kid from the affluent eastside visiting the ghetto with a few friends he met from high school.

For it being a relatively small city there actually was a lot of things to do for fun. In the northern part of the city was a large shopping mall that was always packed on weekends, in the wealthy district on the eastside was a long street call Merry Ave that was lined with dozens of bars and nightclubs and in the neighborhood around Kyron's school was a lot of little entertainment and hangout spots, the most popular of them being an old-school style movie theater called "Johnny's". On the theater's walls facing the side walk were tall posters for

all the new movies playing now, and on the right-side of the ticket booth they

still had playing times for John The Blaze King which over ten years ago had produced there biggest premiere night of a movie ever. Kyron was too young to go see it then, but long after that he had watched reruns of the movie while at his grandmas home with eyes wide as baseballs, his mind finding an odd solace in the bright world of fantasy that opposed his ghetto and lonely reality.

He stopped at the crosswalk in front of a small brightly colored restaurant called Sac's tasty hot dogs that was directly across the street from his high school. He unwillingly drew back into reality from a daydream that involving him flying high over a world of floating cliffs with puffy clouds covering them just before he was about to cross.

Jesse Bethel High School, tan colored buildings, green field's stupid kids and craigslist hired teachers. One thing he could honestly say about the school was there was something, always something crazy happening that garnered city-wide attention. From the stabbings, shootouts and riots between rival gang members to the cheerleaders getting caught having sex in empty classrooms, or the frequent dope dealer getting caught selling to a philosophy teacher, but other than that, it was as normal as any other school.

Kyron walked in the front building and looked at the wall to his left, A yellow and black jaguar, the school's mascot, was painted above a tall grandfather clock that read 7:45am, breakfast ended at 7:40 am and his first class was at 7:55am.

"I guess it's cool; I don't need a reason to gain any more weight." he joked halfhearted.

From the attendance office on his right a glass door opened and out walked a pretty Mexican girl wearing a pink hoodie and stylish army fatigues. Kyron caught the girls eye and gave a

friendly smile, she rolled her eyes in return and walked past him without saying a word. His eyes followed the girls hips down the hallway where a crowd of Northface coats,

Truk-fit beanies and LRG sweaters herded to class. All of them laughing and gossiping with each other about the videos they had watched before coming to school on Vine and Worldstar Hip Hop. Most were talking about the newest internet prank, a camera phone

video prank of walking up to unwary victims who wore ugly shoes while recording yourself and yelling, "WHAT ARE THOSE!?".

Kyron sighed and turned down the hallway corridor, he tried not to bump into anybody

That might pick on him on. The shiny yellow hallways of the school were covered with old trophy cases and ancient pictures of former athletes and debate teams.

As soon as he was in the main flow of student traffic the assault began. Unidentified hands slapped the side of his head and the back of his neck leaving stinging pains, words like bitch boy, retard and ugly serenaded his ears like obscene musicals from all directions. He just continued walking, shoulders slumped, his head ducked down and gaze focused on the white tile of the hallways while struggling with the urge to cry.

There was a time when he would have attempted to at least look at who was hitting him or try to run away from the torment, but it would be to no avail. The last time he had done that the situation only worsened and ended with a video that went viral around the school of him

Being hit over the head with one of the clocks that hung in the hallway wall. It happened the same day as his birthday actually.

Finally after what felt like an eternity Kyron turned left into the classroom doorway, the insults following close behind him into his geography class. The classroom was decorated with pictures of mountains, continental maps and a timeline of geographic discoveries throughout the years.

Inside the class was almost as loud as outside, with kids chatting, texting and discussing life more interesting than the ones they had in the classroom.

Pretty girls with winter leggings and uggs laughed and flirted with the loud boys wearing snapback fitted caps and diamond studs in their ears, nerds and emos dressed in all black clothing that had bold statements on the front like "murder is natural or Jesus was born out of wedlock " sat in the corner, desk turned to each other trading magic gathering cards. And on the side of the wall close to the windows, were sitting the three guys in the school that Kyron hated more than life itself, two of them the school treated like gods; Devon, Ronnie and Marcus.

Devon, the leader of the clique, was a star footballer/wannabe gangbanger, six foot two, caramel skin complexioned , with a face like a handsome lizard And wavy hair. He loved to start problems and pick on people (particularly Kyron); he was from the infamous Crestside, a Neighborhood on the Northside of city and was part of a younger set of the Crips called Crestside Cutthoats. Their reputation for countless robberies and kidnappings ran citywide. Devon was their most popular member, although more for his football skills rather than his criminal activities.

Ronnie was a dark skinned senior with long dreadlocks and a mouth that almost never closed. He was short, just a little taller than Kyron with almost no athletic or fighting ability, but he did have the knowledge to stick around people who he knew could backup the insults he constantly spewed.

Finally there was the most feared student in the school and maybe the entire city, Marcus, an eighteen year old junior (held back twice) who stood about 6,4, with an oversized fat face, pockmarked forehead ,cold heartless eyes and fat bulging from all sides of his body. He was the lead member of the "CV Murder Mob" of Kyron's neighborhood. The members of his gang did drug business with the Crips of The Crest so naturally he and Devon were pretty close.

What Marcus lacked in good looks and social skills he made up for being feared as the realest member of the CV Murder Mob, God only knew how much blood he shed throughout the city, whether midnight or broad daylight.

All three loved to beat-up Kyron, following him from the classroom all the way to the lunchroom with punches and insults like there was a force field attracting them to him... although truthfully Kyron got that reaction from almost everybody.

When Kyron sat down at his desk in the middle row of the classroom the three boys stopped talking immediately. Grins split their faces in half like Halloween pumpkins.

"Look at this ugly n***a that walked in here ." Ronnie exclaimed with shock, "My n***a, a gopher prolly pull more bitches than you ."

"Bruh, what you wearing?! N***a is that Goodwiil? Devon added, grabbing his sides as he roared with laughter.

"All that sh*t he wearing gonna be red by the time I'm done." Sneered Marcus, he cracked his giant knuckles with anticipation.

Everybody in the classroom laughed at Kyron while the relentless taunting continued. Every time he tried to ignore the teasing, a piece of gum or a paper ball hit him in the side of the head.

"Man, why do I even come to school? "He wondered miserably, because the torment is even worse at home. Rashad laughing with a beer bottle in one hand and a blunt in the other floated in his mind.

Just when he thought he was going to quit school for good and the last insult left Marcus's mouth he heard a cheerful laugh and looked at the classroom door. Nicole, his crush and the most prettiest girls in the school walked in with her two best friends Maria and Sammy.

Maria was a varsity cheerleader with shiny dark hair long tan legs and a beautiful smile who dated Ronnie; she blew a kiss at him when she walked in the classroom that made him stop teasing Kyron for a minute to smile at her. Sammy was a cheerleader too, a dark skinned girl with perfectly shaped lips and a body made of curves to die for, but Kyron only had eyes for Nicole. People always said she looked like a younger version of Jessica Alba. She had a beautiful face, slim body, bright white teeth and her light use of makeup with a faithful daily style of Hollister and Abercrombie along with long flowing brown hair and hazel eyes gave her a natural look that made Kyron's blood rush to all the right and wrong areas. Together they were the stereotypical group of cheerleaders whom all the boys wanted.

The stream of insults stopped long enough for Maria to walk to Ronnie give him a kiss and playfully shove him after he made about her new backpack. Sammy and Nicole, instead of following Maria to the corner of Kyron's antagonists, sat at two desks in the middle row. Nicole recently broke up with Devon and was trying hard to avoid speaking with him.

The rumor was that Devon had secretly cheated on her with one of the senior cheerleaders from their rival high school, Nicole had found out by her cousin who had spotted them together at a Starbucks, took a picture of them and sent it to Nicole. But either way, it didn't stop a stubborn Devon from smiling with that cocky smirk of his and making duckfaces while she ignored him with a stony expression. Nicole set her Hollister backpack on the classroom floor and talked to Sammy with her back towards Devon and his friends.

Just as intuition told Kyron that the jokes were going to begin again Mr. Sagnam walked in the classroom. A tall and stick-figure teacher with broken glasses and a receding hairline (the glasses broken from him being tripped so many times .), he was wearing wrinkled black slacks a white dress shirt and shoes that looked like-

" WHAT ARE THOSE ?!" a boy named Keith yelled from the back, pointing towards the fading loafers on Mr. Sagnams feet. The whole classroom burst into laughter, even Kyron couldn't resist cracking a smile.

"Alright class, that is enough, that is enough," the teacher said in his nasally voice, after setting his briefcase on the desk , drumming his fingers on the desk impatiently. "I've told you all many times, outside of these doors you can be kindergarteners, but inside this classroom you are high school students."

"Then what the hell are you on the outside that you look so f****d up on the inside?" Ronnie

Shot back and laughter ripped through the classroom again.

"ha ha ha, okay class joke time is over, I want silence or the next person that talks is getting sent straight to the office".

The class finally fell silent, Devon threw one last kiss at Nicole, in response she rolled her eyes and tried even harder to ignore him. Devon frowned in frustration and turned to whisper something to Marcus.

While Mr. Sagnam rambled about hidden valleys and longitude measurements, Kyron snuck sideways glances at the curve of Nicole's face, she stared at the chalkboard with her head tilted to the side in boredom. He knew good and well he had no chance of being with her, he was nowhere as good looking as Devon, nor as popular but every time he passed her in the hallway, wrapped lovingly in Devon arms while they were together, staring up at his face with adoration, he could never stop the longing he felt in his heart that plagued his heart and even followed him to the gunshot projects he lived in.

I can't even compare to someone like Devonhe thought and laid his head down on the desk after peeking one last glance at her green eyes. hell the best I can do for her is teach her who not to hang out with. He turned his thoughts from Nicole and tried to focus on the gibberish written on the chalkboard, who knows? She'll never call me cute but if I focus she might could call me smart.

"Sire" said suddenly a soft voice inside his head.

Kyron laughed to himself silently at the thought, Yeah, like she would ever call me that .

"Sire." The voice repeated again,

Kyron frowned, wait a minute,

"Sire." The voice repeated again.

Kyron raised his head from the desk, the voice wasn't coming from somewhere in the room he looked around at the bored faces staring blankly at the chalkboard, not one person was even leaning in his direction.

Am I tripping right now? He wondered.

"Sire, over here." The voice said again from near the side of the classroom, this time with a little more impatience.

Kyron looked in the direction where he heard the voice and his eyes widened with surprise. On the window-sill , few desks ahead of where Devon sat, stood a little furry creature. He looked like a ferret with white and black fur , tiny horns on his head and wore clothes that looked like they came from an Victorian style consignment shop.

Kyron's mouth dropped open and he looked around, nobody else was seeing this.

He rubbed his eyes before blinking three times and squinting, the little thing was still there, and he was also holding something, a little key in one hand and in the other balancing what looked a diamond egg traced with gold letter

HOUSE OF FINWE

How do I know it says that?

The little creature sat the egg down , found a little hole on its surface and inserted the key. He turned towards Kyron and met his gaze with orb- like blue eyes.

" I have a message to deliver to you."

" A , a message? " Kyron said quietly, scared someone would hear him.

The creature rolled his eyes. "Yes smart one a message."

"From who?" Kyron asked."

The little creature ignored his question and turned the key and the acorn cracked open "My lord has summoned you, it is time for you to come home… bring a change of underwear."

. A silver ball of light, even smaller than the acorn floated from inside the shell. The light expanded and grew brighter while a light tune started to play, a beautiful tune, A sensation of total peace washed over Kyron's body and his shoulders slumped.

Oh my god that is beautiful. He thought. It was like listening to church bells ring in the distance, it's melody cascading over his ears like the current in a waterfall, then the tune amplified and sped up pace, his eyes started drooping as it got louder, The light got brighter and enveloped the whole classroom, then suddenly his classmates, the teacher, all of it vanished from his vision. Kyron's eyes opened wide, he stood up from his desk in shock. Instead of green walls with maps and latitude measurements he was surrounded by a dark blue field as far as the eye could see, gigantic grey clouds soaring around him like wispy grey cruise ships. Kyron turned his head around, there was no student, teacher or desk in sight for miles, not even the one he was just been sitting in.

"Where am I?" He muttered.

Suddenly on the horizon, a silver light shot into the sky, its rays illuminating the dark world around him and falling onto Kyron shoulders. Once the light touched his skin, his body erupted with warmth.

What's going on?! He panicked and felt a strange peeling sensation around his arms.

he looked down at his hands, to his shock the skin on them blew off into Golden wisps and green sparks. He raised both hands to his face, the wisps of magic burning away revealed another pair of ebony hands with long smooth fingers, on his left hand was a glowing golden ring, a single red stone in it's center surrounded by sun rays.

"It's beautiful." He marveled.

"Open yours mi lord." whispered countless tones of remarkable harmony in his ear."

"They are already open."

"Open your eyes again milord ."

Kyron closed his eyes and opened them again, this time his eyesight stretched past the silver light onto a Magnificent city. Its golden walls surrounded obelisk-like towers and high roofed mansions, his eyesight allowing him to even see the sapphire diamonds that made the avenues and streets in between, their cobblestones and pavement blazing with blue fire.

It's beautiful." Kyron marveled, almost to tears at its beauty.

But there was more, in the midst of the sapphire streets was the outline of a man, probably the tallest man he had ever seen in his life walking toward the shores of the metropolis, towards him. He wore a long black coat and awide brimmed travelers hat The man's face was obscured by a light, but on the man's hand shone a single gem with a golden light, a ring, like the one Kyron wore on his new left hand.

"The Court of your ancestors waits," A group of the loveliest voices he ever heard, sang.

"For me?"

" Only you, we are waiting for you" a choir of voices sang from its shores.

Kyron stared at the amazing city, and then felt a longing stronger than any he had ever known build in his heart.

"We have always waited."

"I am coming." Kyron croaked.

"It is time for you to return home, we are waiting for you.."

"I am coming."

"We have been patient for so long please don't make us suffer your absence even longer."

"No! Wait please I am coming!" he yelled and ran towards the beautiful city, I have to ge there Manehre ! ge tthere croaked,o aa

Boom! He collided into the back of the boy sitting in front of him stumbling to the classroom floor in shock.

" What the hell is wrong with you Bruh?!" the boy sitting in front of him roared.

Kyron jumped up with surprise and looked around startled.

"Thomas! " Mr Sagnam snapped. The whole class was looking at him with amused grins on their faces.

THANK YOU FOR READING MY ART! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND FAVORITE IF YOU ENJOY!


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you mind explaining the reason for your tasteless humor while I am trying to teach?" Mr. Sagnam said.

"Ummm." Kyron said sheepishly, he really didn't have an answer because even he didn't know what happened.

"Let off him Teach !the n***a was having dream about getting laid." Ronnie yelled from the back of the classroom, "That's as close as he's gonna get to it anyways." He added.

The room shook with laughter from wall to wall . Kyron got up and ran to his seat, if black people could blush, he'd be bright red. He sat at the desk with his head buried in arms, wanting to disappear so bad it was ridiculous.

 _Dude, I can't believe I just did that_ , he despaired , _you mean to tell me all that was just a dream?_ The creature, the voices talking to him, was it all fake? Out the corner of his eye He saw Nicole and Samantha looking at him and talking in hushed tones with smiles on their

face.

He groaned. _It's bad enough she knows I'm a punk, now she knows I'm a freak too._

Meanwhile, Mr. Sagnam was struggling to calm the class down.

"Alright class, alright, it was funny but not that funny."

" It wasn't that funny because you ain't getting none either!" Ronnie shot back and the classroom

roared with laughter again. After a few minutes the classroom quieted down enough for Mr. Sagnam to continue his lesson, ( it wasn't like anybody was listening before) but for the rest of the period Devon, Marcus and Ronnie sat in the corner staring at Kyron, grinning like kids who just had their first birthday cake. Kyron felt there stares on his back, but all he could think about was the world he had seen _._

He peeked from under his elbow at the window sill where he saw the little creature only moments ago, wondering if he would show up again, holding another golden acorn that could take him to the beautiful city.

But by the end of class no matter how many glances he gave to the windowsill the little man would not appear again.

...DINGG! The class bell rung and the first class of the day was finally over with.

 _Was I just daydreaming?_ Kyron thought as he rose from his desk and hurriedly stuffed his notebook and geography textbook back in his backpack. _I could have sworn I saw that_

 _thing, and the music, it felt so real._ But he didn't have much time worry if it was real or not, he was desperately trying to make it out of the door before...

"Ay bruh, I think it's time to collect." Marcus said.

Kyron's blood froze and his heart started beating fast.

"Yeah i think so to, cuz this n***a aint pay in a while. " Devon said slyly.

Kyron turned around and saw that all three boys were spread out in the classroom walking towards him, grinning evilly, cracking knuckles and pulling up their pants like they were about to fight. Devon and his click played this stupid game where they charged kids they didn't like (and rumor had it a few janitors) , a "F**k Ni***a Fee", for going to the same school that they went too, usually about 50$ a week per person. Since Kyron never had any money, he just always got beat up.

"Come on man, you guys know I don't have anything, just let me be." Kyron pleaded with his hands raised in front of him.

"Oh this nigga aint got our dough too?! Oh yeah bruh, I think it is definitely about that time." Marcus replied and cracked his knuckles.

Without a second thought of the dream, Nicole or anything else Kyron slung the backpack over his shoulder and dashed to the door, he got stuck trying to push past the students that instead of moving, blocked his way because they were eager to see a fight.

"I GOT HIM!" BOOM!

Devon slugged Kyron in the left side of his head with a punch, it sent him sprawling to the ground in pain. As soon as his body hit the cold tile, a wild assault of kicks, punches and even textbooks came at him from all angles. He cried in pain and tried to cover his face from the Jordans, Yeezys and Vans covered feet that kicked him .

 _WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY EVER HELP ME_? he thought desperately, (note that Sagnam watched the whole thing unfold but just shook his head like he didn't see anything )

Everybody else that was still in the classroom, guffawed with laughter, Some cheering on the fighters, others recording the scene and yelling out " Worldstar!"

After the beating was done the four boys stepped over him (literally, Marcus making sure his heavy timberland crushed his hand) and left the classroom all smiling in pride like they had just won a award.

Miserable and beaten, Kyron rose to his knees grabbed his backpack, brushing the dirt off it before slinging it over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom .What other reaction could he have? The beating he got today was the same one that waited for him on the hour, every hour. He turned to Mr. Sagnam who sat at his desk sorting papers with false interest. "You could have done something, or at least try to act like you cared." Kyron said bitterly and walked out the classroom. When he turned out the classroom he rubbed his left hand, now sore from Marcus boot and felt something metal brush his fingers, his mouth dropped once he looked down.

"That's. . That's impossible! "He stuttered and raised a shaking hand to his face; he was wearing the same ring he had worn in the daydream. The red jewel in the center of the golden band flickered and cast a light to Kyron's eyes. _We wait for you sire._ The voices he heard in the daydream sung. _Our realm has lost its King, till eternity we wait for you._

 _THANK YOU FOR READING MY ART! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND FAVORITE IF YOU ENJOY!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How in the heck did I get geography and geology in the same semester?" Kyron moaned. He was sitting on a stool at a broad science table, while Mr. Phil, his geology teacher, lectured on.

It had been a three days since he had received the ring. Kyron played with the golden ring on his finger, while the teacher spoke about similarities between salt rock and sand. Three days already passed since he received the ring. He stared it every day, waiting for something remotely magical to happen, but the ring showed no sign of arcane power. No bright cities, no golden acorns, nothing. He walked home every day saying commands to it, rubbing it like a lamp and had even tried looking for a golden acorn outside the classroom window where he saw the little creature, all to no avail.

"I might as well go pawn this thing." Kyron sighed one day, after he picked up his backpack from the boys bathroom. A boy from Marcus's gang stole his backpack while he was in geography class, then threw it into a urinal and peed on it.

Needless to say his bullying problems weren't nearly as absent as the origin of the ring, earlier that day, Devon and a few of the Crestside Cutthoats Members had caught him slipping around the corner from his Algebra class. They dragged him to the school courtyard, where most of the students ate when the weather wasn't crazy cold and tossed him into a nearby trash can filled with rotting food, before walking off campus, knives and black ski masks in hand, to go do their dirty work.

He ended up skipping fifth period class to wash the filth off of his clothes in the boy's bathroom.

"Oh my god." Kyron said, with a wrinkled nose while he scrubbed his hoodie in the bathroom sink. "It smells like ass and black & milds."

He still smelled a little funny and was damp from his shoes all the way to his hoodie _,_ plus his lip was still swollen from getting beat up two days ago, it was hard for him to even chew food.

.

 _I gotta be building up a lot of good karma from all of this._ he thought while listening to the teachers lecture. Today he talked about the type of soil that made California's foundation and the reason that the state would collapse into the water blah blah blah.

Kyron turned his head a little to look at Nicole. She happened to have this last period class with him as well and sat in a desk not far from him wearing a red Hollister sweater that complimented her hair perfectly, sneaking text messages under her desk while the teacher was talking.

 _If only I had a number and if only she knew it._ he joked to himself.

"Alright class! right now we are going to pair into groups and discuss the first class project of the year, as you all are aware the project is a cumulative idea of any of the text we have discussed and studied for this semester". Mr. Phil said.

Kyron groaned. He hated doing group projects, he had a history of getting paired with nobody, which meant he had to do twice the workload by himself, he was a nerd but far from a smart one. "Please take ten minutes to find a partner, pair up and discuss what your group project will be on".

"Lord Jesus just let them be nice." He muttered. All the students got up from their desk and looked for partners, mostly for people they were already friends with or at least knew. Not one person even approached his table.

Kyron sighed and leaned back on his stool. It didn't help his self-esteem, knowing that almost everybody knew him but nobody wanted to partner with him. Every year of high school that passed before this one he always kept telling himself the next year will be better, but after three years, he was still alone, still always beaten and laughed at. He laid down every night wondering why he lived, wondering why he had been cursed with a life so plagued by loneliness. Kyron shook his head to the dark thoughts. _It is what it is, worst case scenario no one will partner up with me and I can do it by myself with no interruptions, or no_ -

"Hey aren't you the kid in my first period class, the one who ran into the desk earlier this week?" A cheerful voice said from behind his back he turned around and his brown eyes met with Nicole's green. Kyron's heart sped up, going through beats faster than it did in his last gym class.

"Yeah that would be me. "He said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That was so funny; me and my friend thought it was the funniest thing we'd ever seen."

Kyron's ear perked, "really?'

"Yeah, I was dying laughing." She smiled." Have you found a partner for the project yet?"

"Uh no not yet how about you?"

She shook her head and gestured with her hand at the students walking around. "I don't know any of the people here, and I'm kind of nervous of getting put by myself with someone I don't know too well."

"Well I'm not gonna lie to you, I am really great at geology." Kyron said with mock authority.

"Oh are you?" she said a raised a eyebrow skeptically.

" Yep, I've only been lost on the way to school like six times, three of those by GPS so it doesn't count. "

Nicole gave a clear laugh that sounded like music to his ears.

 _I can't believe it! She's laughing_! He thought to himself in glee. _Maybe I shouldn't tell her that I really thought I saw something that day in class._

"What does that have to do with geology?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh so you have some doubt of my ability?" he challenged.

"Oh no of course not I believe one hundred percent." she said. "I guess you have a lab partner now."

Kyron turned around on his stool and stuck out a hand. "Let's do it."

She grinned and shook his in return. "Lets, plus I have you in my first period geography class so I'll probably run into you first thing in the morning to compare notes and ideas."

"No you're in my first period geography class! Get it right. " He said with a grin.

She giggled. "Okay I'll remember that."

Mr. Phil stood up from his desk and clapped his hands to get everybody's attention, "Alright students! Ten minutes is up! You should all have partners and if you are one of the unlucky few who don't, then pair up like Nikes and just do it! "A few kids groaned at his lame attempt for humor.

Nicole sat on the empty stool next to his and like the rest of the students began bouncing off ideas for the project.

"A map of the world?" Kyron suggested.

Nicole frowned. "Come on."

"Why not?"

"That's too easy, I could just print a copy from the internet."

"Exactly!" Kyron laughed.

"How about a richter scale instrument? Like the machine they use to measure earthquakes."

Kyron knitted his eyebrows," You must have a budget for this project that I'm not aware of."

"No, but unlike you, I have a good imagination." She teased.

"Why don't we make a volcano?" Kyron suggested.

Nicol frowned, "Come on everybody does volcanoes, we have to do something original, like how about a presentation of different types of rocks from around the world?"

Kyron gave her a blank stare. "A rock collection huh?...but volcanoes aren't original."

She shoved him playfully. "Shut up!"

By the end of the class they had decided on making a recreation of the volcanic destruction of Pompei, Italy.

"It can be like a tall volcano surrounded by little houses and figurines of the people who died during the eruption." Kyron said.

"We can use paper Mache for the shell and probably borrow some paint from the arts clas." Nicole said while scribbling the details in a blue notebook,

"Yeah! I can bring the asbestos from my ceiling and a jar of creamy peanut butter to paint red so it looks like a real volcanic explosion. Yeah! There'll be rocks, lava and a gigantic explosion! It'll be awesome!" Kyron said, his excitement coming more from working with Nicole then the actual project.

Nicole shook her head while staring at Kyron with an amazed grin."Wow, you really love volcanoes huh?"

Kyron made a serious face and deepened his voice "No. of course not !" And then made a coy smile "I like Hollister even more." And ducked a swift punch from Nicole.

"Shut up!"

Thirty minutes earlier they had walked into class without a noun or verb passing between them, forty five minutes after that they walked out talking like old college buddies.

A few students stared curiously at them in the hallway, laughing and holding stomachs at each other's jokes. Kyron knew how crazy they looked side by side, him, with seven-years past out of date clothes and poor disposition. While Nicole, one of the most popular girls in school, stood a few inches taller than him and strutted like one of those models you see on a magazine. But he didn't care, as far as he was concerned this was the happiest moment of his life.

"It was the same with me; I didn't take enough electives last year so they are making me take geography and geology this year. It's a total waste." She said.

"I know." Kyron agreed." I would've preferred Spanish Class."

"Me too! You know my friend Maria? Who sits next to me in geography sometimes, she's taking two Spanish classes for college credit. She's getting A's in both."

Kyron stopped walking and frowned. "But doesn't she speak Spanish already?"

"Exactly!" Nicole laughed. They turned down the hallway leading to the school parking lot, in front of the, marched a line of coat-wrapped students, long scarfs and even one kid with knee high long socks. _That's one thing I hate about Portela._ Kyron thought. _When it get cold it get cold!_

"Sooo, what do you most of the time?" He asked. The chance to get to know Nicole had finally came, he'd be damned if he was gonna waste it talking about volcanos and school.

"I don't know, cheerlead, hangout, Netflix, nothing nobody else doesn't do."

"Yeah, Of course, every day I wake up, put on a skirt and pom poms too." Kyron said sarcastically and dodged another shove from Nicole and laughed.

"What about you?'

Kyron shrugged." Eat, sleep, walk to school, sneak episodes of American Horror Story when I can."

" Oh my god I love that show!" Nicole said.

"Really?"

"Yeah I watch it on Netflix all the time! What season are you on?"

They spent the next ten minutes talking about the show, then somehow the conversation went to Supernatural, which to his surprise she liked to.

"I almost cried on that one episode, where his mom appeared as a ghost and saved him from the poltergeist." Nicole reminisced.

" No! Remember the episode where they finally encounter the demon that killed her?"

Kyron was surprised at the ease he had talking with Nicole, he didn't feel nervous or anxious at all, and the entire time they talked she never stopped smiling.

 _This is going better than I thought_.

"You know before we moved to Portela, I used to want to be an actress and play on TV shows like that." Nicole said once they got near the entrance. "My dream was to be on True blood!"

"You couldve chose better show than that."

"You could've chose a better favorite show then Cow and Chicken."

" Don't hate on my taste, I'm just saying if I wanted to be actress I would have chosen something more sensible more fun. Like Pirates of the Caribbean or Titanic."

Nicole stuck out her tongue." NO, I hate Titanic."  
"Really? Everybody liked Titanic."

Nicole shook her head "I'm not like everybody."

"Go ahead, be different. That's why everybody hated Chris." Kyron laughed then looked at the ground. _That's why everybody hates me._

The school lawn was flaked with snow thanks to early winter. The parking lot was full of parents parked along the sidewalk waiting to pick up their kids, in front of some of the other cars, lounged bearded men surrounded by groups of kids, fascinated by the stories they told. They were post graduates and flunkouts of Jesse Bethel, who hung out and sold drugs to kids while trying to pick up high school girls.

As Kyron walked side by side with Nicole he saw a couple of the kids huddled in a circle around two boys near the school flagpole. They were arguing about something and it looked it was about to come to blows. Kyron recognized the loudest boy in the argument; he was a Crestsider, a lanky Puerto-Rican boy with arm tattoos hidden by a blue sweater. The boy Hiked up his pants and walked around the circle of students clapping loud.

" Crestside on mines nigga! Crestside on mines! BRuh! We can do it right here I don't give a damn!" The boy roared.

The other boy Kyron didn't know but judging from the amount of red he and about twenty others surrounding him wore, he must've been in the Hillside Blood gang. They were from a neighborhood on the Southside of town where an old steam factory had exploded years ago. They were not as deadly CV Murder, but they were a hell of lot more gangster than Crestside.

Before the Crestside boy could get another word out, a Hillside blood hit him with a punch that caught him in the eye, another kicked him in the back and he fell to the ground. The gang of red hoodies and swinging chains mobbed around the fallen boy and stomped him mercilessly. Other students ran to the fight to get a good view.

Kyron shook his head at the scene, maybe he would have felt bad for the kid, if it wasn't for how many times the Crestside Cuthoats had jumped him in the past, throwing him in trash cans and beating him up at stoplights. As far he was concerned, the boy got what he deserved.

"You ever get tired of coming here and seeing people fight all the time?" Nicole said while staring at the scene with disapproval. "I can't understand people who just want to live there life fighting."

 _Yet, you dated a thug._ Kyron thought but decided against saying it. She loved his humor up until this point, might as well not mess it up. "Sometimes, but where I'm from, it's pretty common to see worse than this." The Crestsider was pulled off the ground and slung against the pole, blood leaking from his mouth as the Hillside members worked him, beating his face in with punches from all directions.

 _Devon and the others must not be back from wherever they went after they attacked me earlier._ Kyron noted. Not one person was coming to the Crestside boy's aid.

"Plus, I don't go that many places besides here and home, so I'm kind of used to it." He said.

"Really? Not even the theaters?'

"Naw, not since I was little, well littler." He laughed. A few seconds of a silence passed between them and Kyron decided to suck up his courage and try.

"What are you doing this weekend?" he blurted out, praying he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

"I don't know, cheer practice and homework, maybe checkout a party but nothing in particular. Why?'

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe we could meet outside of school and hangout sometime?"

To his surprise Nicole said" Yeah that would be great!"

His heart almost fell out of its strings. 'Really?"

" Really, I might go to this party that Maria invited me too, but if not we can definitely meetup! Where do you live at?"

Kyron laughed." Trust me, you don't want to meet where I live at."

"Where at?"

"Westside, in CV projects." He said.

"Oh, you mean where Marcus lives?"

Kyron shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah where Marcus lives." He forgot that her ex-boyfriend was friends with the demon spawn of a boy; odds were Nicole was friends with him too.

As if reading his thoughts, Nicole quickly responded. "Me and Marcus aren't cool, even when I was dating Devon I avoided speaking to him."

"How come?"

Nicole shuddered like she just realized how cold it was outside "Because he gives me the creeps, he just gives off this vibe of being a-"

"A psychopath?" Kyron guessed.

"Yes."

Kyron nodded his head. _Ask around the city he gives off more than the vibe._

"Here." Nicole reached in her pocket and pulled out a cherry red iPhone 6. "We should exchange numbers, you know, just in case you want to meet up some time."

"Yeahhhhh, that'd be great, except I don't have a phone." Kyron said.

"Really?!" She said incredulously," How do you live? Everybody has a phone!"

Kyron smiled embarrassingly. "Everybody except me."

Nicole looked down her screen and gasped. "OMG I missed like 12 text messages! " she pulled on a lock of hair sheepishly. "I guess I got too caught up talking to you. "

"It's okay it happens to me all the time." He lied, and then noticed she started frowning as she thumbed through the texts. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and stuffed the phone back in her pocket "Nothing it's just some idiot, he won't stop texting me. " She said. Kyron had a feeling he knew which idiot that was.

At that moment a silver jaguar, pulled up in the parking lot and honked the horn.

"Oh! That's my mom I have to go, we are going to get our nails done together. "

She spread out her arms to his utter surprise and gave him a hug, as soon as her body made contact with his he felt a warm sensation shoot through his body and he jumped. Nicole stepped back startled and laughed. " What was that? You've never had a hug before?"

"Oh yeah! Plenty of times when I was five years old I used to go to McDonalds a lot and Ronald mcdonald gave me hugs all the time."

She giggled and then met his eyes and stopped, she stared for a few seconds with a curious expression on her face like she was trying to figure something out.

 _Ohh man please doesn't tell me she just now realized I am ugly._ He thought to himself.

Just then her mom honked again.

"You better hurry up so you can go hunt for rocks with your mom." He joked.

She shook her head and grinned " You are too much but I'll see you on Monday bye! " she said with a wave, walked to her mother's car , got in the passenger seat and rode away. Kyron looked at the jaguar speeding away with a gimpy smile

 _Well, I know what I'm jack off too tonight ._ he thought, before turning around to walk home.

When Kyron walked past the black tall gates of Charles Vil, the first thing he saw was Marcus. He pulled his hood over his head quickly and pressed against the wall of the nearest apartment . Marcus stood in front of a group of CV Murder members at a table near the courtyard of the apartments. There was a black AK -47 with an extended clip laying on top of the table with two bottles of liquor. Kyron ducked his head down and edged slowly alongside the wall, he couldn't hear Marcus good, but from his wild arm swings, and trigger finger gestures it looked like he was describing a shooting to the table of hooded boys staring up at him with expressions that bordered between fear and awe.

He didn't know if the story Marcus was describing to his friends was past or present, but he did know he didn't wanna be in the next chapter. Marcus was a real manifestation of the cold spirit of Charles Vil. Kyron had seen Marcus rob people, torture people and more than once shoot a man because he would not pay him the tax he charged for selling drugs on his turf. The thing that amazed Kyron the most about Marcus was how out of all the years he had lived in Charles Vil, he had never seen Marcus go to jail, never. It was impossible that the Portela police department didn't know about him, even without an eyewitness, countless stories floated through the city of him doing drivebys, murders and cutting off fingers of rival gang members that didn't respect him but soon learned better.

 _I just hope they hear about him before he turns that pistol on me._ Kyron prayed.

Marcus gripped the air like there was a neck between his fingers and slung the invisible body to the sky. At that moment Kyron dashed for the side of the building in front of him that faced the street, luckily Marcus and his cronies didn't see him, too busy laughing at the criminal scene Marcus reenacted.

When Kyron got to his front door he heard his mom's voice, Rashad's and another voice coming from the inside. He groaned. _Rashad finna throw another drinking party again_. Then put his hand on the doorknob and paused. _Wait a minute,_

The voices he heard was his mother's voice, Rashad and another but this other, was different yet

Familiar somehow, like he had heard it before but only from a distance. Then all of the sudden Kyron felt a vibration in his back pocket, where he had put the ring earlier after trying to pray over it. He pulled the golden band out and saw to his shock it was glowing, bright too, just like... then it hit him.

 _No, it couldn't be._

With a trembling hand he took out his door key and hastily opened the door.

Everybody in the room stopped talking and looked up at him. There were three people in the room, Rashad was sprawled out one side of the couch with a Hennessy bottle in his hand, his mother Keisha was sitting next to him with her arms wrapped around his shoulders and on the other couch sat cross legged, a tall, very tall man with the most beautiful face he had ever seen on a human in his life. He wore a long black peabody coat with a wide brimmed travelers hat on top of his head. His jaw was strong and square yet at the same time soft and youthful looking. his skin snow-white yet radiant and flawess, his sea grey eyes bright and piercing .

"Ooh! Here he is now!" Said his mom, a slim woman with auburn and black micro braids, at thirty seven despite her age and smoking habits, her heart shaped face and pretty smile did well to hide the signs of stress under her eyes. She still wore her blue khakis and white work shirt from the clothing store she worked at.

"Yes he is." Said the mysterious man, a smile widened on his lips.

"Yeah, here the dick dumb idiot now, I personally don't why you came all the way to see his ass-" Rashad snorted,

"Uhhhhh babe!" Keisha interrupted (which shocked Kyron, because she never interrupted Rashad.) "Maybe we should use more respectful language in front of our guest."

Rashad snorted and took another swig of his beer.

"Well I guess I should introduce myself." The man said and stood up from the couch, his head barely missed the ceiling , he had to be at least 7 feet tall, his golden eyes gazed down on Kyron with a tenderness Kyron hadn't see since before his mother dated Rashad,

"Kyron, your name is?" He asked.

"Kyron swallowed . "Yes that's me."

"Nice to meet you Kyron, ." The man extended a long hand which to Kyron's shock had a golden ring, identical to the one he had in his pocket now.

"Kyron," His mom said. "This is your grandfather. "

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! THANK YOU


	5. Chapter 5 When Daddy Left

39 Years Earlier

 _The ceramic plate shattered into pieces against wall the right next to where Keisha's father's head was three seconds ago._

 _A few shards fell on her fathers red polo sweater. He and Alice, Kieshas mother, were standing in the living room. Their raised voices had woke kiesha out her sleep. She snuck down the hallway and watched the argument playout while hiding in the corner of the living room doorway._

 _"Alicia, you are not listening." Her father pleaded exasperatedly_

 _" No ! No! No! Your not taking my daughter!". Her mother scream. The veins pulsing in her neck and eyes bulging._

 _" I'm not taking her I'm offering!-!"_

 _"YOUR OFFERING THE CHANCE TO MAKE HER A FUCKING FREAK! LIKE YOU !".Her mother roared, spit flying from her mouth at her father's chest._

 _Her father flinched at her words. Suddenly his bright grey eyes grew brighter, gigantic frame seemed to rise taller and more intimidating._

 _"Daddy's going scary. " Kiesha stared fearfully, she had only seen her daddy turn scary and bright one time. When He had took her and mommy to the city Carnaval one night, and after buying her a massive cotton candy cone A Man wearing a cowboy hat with a fat stomach hanging over Levi jeans called him a nigger breeder._

 _"YOU CANNNOT DENY MY DAUGHTER HER HERITAGE! He shouted. " SHE IS ELDAR JUST AS MUCH AS SHE IS HUMAN!_

 _" SHES NOT A FUCKIN ELDAR! SHES BLACK! AND WHILE SHES MY DAUGHTER SHES GONNA KEEP HER BLACK ASS THE SAME ! " Her mother shouted Back." ARE THERE ANY BLACK People IN AMAN?!"_

 _"No"- her father started ._

 _"NO! EXACLTY SO HOW DO YOU KNOW SHE WONT FACE RACiSM THERE?"_

 _Her father's eyes dimmed . " Alicia the ELDAR are not like-"_

 _"ARENT LIKE WHAT?! LIKE HHUMAN!? YOU PISS FUCK, AND HAVE KIDS SO WHAT YOU THINK THEY CANT JUDGE?!" her mother crossed her arms and sat down on the yellowing couch in the living room. "You are trying to take my daughter away from me… I won't allow it."_

 _"Alicia"_

 _"You think you can just pack up take my daughter and leave me here alone in the ghetto while you and my daughter live forever in paradise " tears formed at her mother's eyes. " You will not leave me here alone."_

 _Her fathers gaze darkened." Alicia she's NOT leaving you alone forever"_

 _"YES SHE WILL! WHILE I LIVE MY WHOLE LIFE POOR AS SHIT! STANDING IN FOODSTAMP LINE WHILE SHE FORGETS ABOUT me AND FEASTING AND FUCKING FREAKS LIKE YOU."_

 _"No I wont mama!". Keisha screamed from the hallway. She stood up from the hallway carpet and ran into the living room, tears streaming from her eyes. The golden fluff cotton bunny her father had made her that whispered I love you randomly still hung in her arms._

 _"Oh baby!" her mother said and hugged her daughter as she ran into her arms. " I thought you were sleep."_

 _Her father snorted." The way you yell I'm sure the neighbors are up cooking cookies too."_

 _"Momma I wont to leave you! I'll stay here ,! I'll be with you forever I promise!" she cried._

 _"Its okay." Her mother soothed. " Your father is trying to take you from me but it won't happen."_

 _"Alicia.."_

 _" He don't want you to be black, like your mama"_

 _"Alicia! Don't tell her something like-."_

 _"He thinks your ugly, he thinks I'm ugly , but you are beautiful. " her mothers tears flowed. "The only piece of beauty I have. And I will never let you go"_

 _"I wont mama!" Keisha sobbed ." I promise I won't!"_

 _Her father stared silently at his daughter former lover for a moment. " Keisha come here."_

 _Alicia's embrace around her daughter tightened._

 _" I'm not taking her by force Alicia. " He promised "you should know me better than that."_

 _Alicia, hesitatingly loosened her arms. Keisha walked to her daddy and looked up to meet his sorrowed filled eyes._

 _"Yes daddy?"_

 _"I am I am." his chest heaved painfully " I am leaving."_

 _Keisha bottom lip trembled "How come?"_

 _"Because_

 _" BECAUXSE HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU KIESHA!" her mother shouted._

 _"Because , I am called elsewhere." Her father answered._

 _"You want to stay with your mother?"_

 _Kiesha looked down. "Daddy I don't want you to go."_

 _"I didn't ask that,do you want to stay with your mother."_

 _Keisha tried to close her eyes too stop the tears streaming, and wiped away the boogers on her face with a Mickey mouse pajamas sleeve._

 _"Yes I do."_

 _Her mother clapped her hand "Yes exactly she gon stay with her mama."_

 _Her father stared silently at his daughter, wondering if she truly comprehended the choice being made here._

 _"Ki ki ki " are you sure?"_

 _"I don't want to leave mommy alone " she pleaded " but I want you to stay too! How come you can't daddyy!"_

 _Her fathers eyes grew deep with agony's every word she said was like dagger digging sharper into his heart. "Because I , I "_

 _"Because he full of shit!" just like all men ! Elf or man!" her mother roared._

 _Keishas tears flowed with renewed. "Im sorry daddy but I can't leave mommy I just can't."_

 _His grey eyes studied his daughters heart shaped face like he was trying to remember every detail_

 _Two minutes of silence passed before he spoke._

 _"Kiesha, " he said slowly. " kiesha look at me."_

 _Kiesha teary face looked up from the dirty brown of the carpet to her father's face._

 _"I want you to say these words and when you do, say it..say it like you mean it, okay?"_

 _Keisha nodded slowly._

 _"Repeat after me . While the world still remains."_

 _"While the world still remains." she repeated._

 _"And the illuvatar still reigns."_

 _"And the illuvatar still reigns."_

 _"I Keisha Tramell"_

 _"I kiesha tramell."_

 _"Renounce, renounce. Renounce my elvish line."_

 _"Renounce Renounce my elvish line.". Keisha said. Suddenly around her stomach a white light shined like it was coming from under her skin. It felt cold and crawled up her spine slowly as she recited the words._

 _"I Renounce my immortality and bloodline divine."_

 _"I Renounce my immortality and all things divine."_

 _"By the grace of illuvatar , I choose to remain human of and reject a life of unending time."_

 _by the grace of illuvatar , I choose to remain human of and reject a life of unending time." She finished._

 _The freezing light she felt rose past her breast and died in her throat._

 _Her father knelt on bended knee to hug his daughter._

 _"I feel different daddy."_

 _Her father swallowed hard. " I know baby I know " he pulled back to meet her gaze "just remember this 'ni melme tye, always and forever."_

 _This time when she looked in her daddy's grey starlight eyes, the same starlight and brilliance of hers had faded and never would it be seen again._

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS! FEEL FREE TO ASK ANY QUESTIONS AS WELL!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for taking the time to read my word! I apologize for some grammar error! I have very bad eyes when it comes to editing please let me know what you think!

Kyron stared at the pillar of a man with his mouth open standing in front of him. He had to be at least seven feet, his broad shoulders rounded under his black pea coat like a NBA player, his face made of solid and angular features carved to perfection like Michelangelo chiseled them himself.

"My, my grandfather?"

"Doubtless there could have been a smoother way for us to meet." The man smiled. His hand still extended.

Kyron set his hand in the giant palm stuck out before him and shook it disbelievingly.

"But, but how? "Kyron stuttered. "How are you my grandfather?"

"Do you ask of me to explain the whole process from womb to cradle?" his grandfather laughed

" No I mean I mean." _How is he my grandfather?! This is the guy I saw in the daydream, the height, the clothes, and the name, what the heck is going on?_

"This is my father Kyron. Apparently." His mother said while returning from the kitchen with a pitcher of green tea and three drinking glasses " He has been searching for us. " she poured a cup for his grandfather and another for herself and Kyron, (Rashad hated to drinking anything outside of kool-aid and liquor).

Kyron looked from his mother's round face to the face of the man in front him. To his shock there was a resemblance, His mother's eyes were the same sea grey shade of his "grandfather", although not nearly as bright and both of their gazes held that same deep overly wise "I've been in three thousand wars look" her full lips had the same cupid bow curve as his, and the man had an oddly pleasant way of pronunciation that he always noted his mother had. As if both had learned English as a second language.

His grandfather nodded slowly, still eyeing Kyron intently." Yes, I have been looking for you all across the state. When I returned to the mainland I went to the old home we had in Camden." His grandfather turned his head to Kiesha, a solemn look on face. " I.. I visited your mother's grave too."

Kieshas eyes closed and her hands tightened on her glass cup.

"Are-loth," He said gently, his voice laced with tenderness only a father could have. "I am so sorry I wasn't there."

His mother opened her eyes but kept her gaze fixed on the clear glass table in front of them. "You knew she was sick." She whispered.

He nodded his head." I did, but I didn't know it was terminal.." He removed his wide brimmed hat to reveal a head of thick copper colored hair tied in a tousley ponytail down his back. "I tried to heal her, I used every remedy or lyric of enchantment I know."

Kyron ears perked at the last phrase. _Lyric of enchantment?_

"But it was to no avail, even in my first life I was not so trained in the healing arts. Then your mother, Alicia she became so irate and violent.." He winced painfully from memory. "Blaming me, blaming the world. Cursing me out in public, telling random people I wasn't human, I … there's only so much I can bear."

Keisha had closed her eyes trying to prevent the tears streaming down her face, just like they had the last time she had seen her father. "I understand daddy, I do." Rashad cocked an eye at his crying spouse, then back to her father and took a swig from his beer bottle.

 _My grandads a white guy._ Kyron pondered. _Go figure_

 _"_ Part of the reason I came back here was for Kyron." His grandfather said.

"What for ?" Rashad slurred. "You come to pay us the post-child support his daddy owes us for feeding his fat ass?" he laughed and slapped the knee of his liquor stained blue jeans.

A small light of rage passed through his grandfather's grey eyes, a warning sign that Rashad missed amidst his laughter but both Kyron and Keisha watched.

"uhh babe." His mother said urgently "You don't have to be so rude to our guest. After all he is my dad."

Kyron looked from his grandfather to Rashad, he had seen Rashad throw hands in the parking lot of the projects before. He did know how to fight fairly well, but just from sizing up Maedhros it looked like if worse came to worse Rashad would lose.. Badly.

"No, I don't think that's necessary." Maedhros answered in a measured tone. " _Are-loth_ I came because he has been given the choice." The last word he pronounced slowly.

Kiesha's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

Kyron frowned." The choice?"

His grandfather nodded his head.

"But how?" Kiesha stuttered. "I decided to be normal."

"None of the shit ya'll talking about sound normal." Rashad laughed and took another swig.

"You did." His grandfather said, ignoring Rashad's comment. "I would think to that that choice would affect your son as well. But." He put a long hand inside one of his coat pockets, pulling out a rolled up white parchment.

He unrolled it to reveal hieroglyphic-like writing in black ink. "I received this letter from Eonwe , herald of Manwe. Apparently the bloodline of Finwe bleeds true in this boy. Therefore the choice is offered to him as well."

"Okay could you guys stop pretending like I'm not in the room and tell me what's going on here?" Kyron said with his hands thrown up in the air exasperatedly. His grandfather and mother turned their heads to him in surprise. "You went from talking about grandma dying to enchantment and now I don't know where you guys are in the conversation." _For once I'm actually starting to agree with Rashad. This does sound crazy._ He thought to himself.

His mother rubbed her shoulder uncomfortably. "Son, it's very hard to explain."

"And what's this about a choice that I have?"

His mother sighed and rubbed her forehead. "That's even harder to explain."

"Can you please try mom,." Kyron said sarcastically.

' _Are-loth_ , " His grandfather said. " If he allowed it, would it be okay if I spoke to him outside? "

"For what?" Kyron said suspiciously.

His grandfather smiled. "Only to give you the answers you seek."

"Are you sure?"

Hs grandfather nodded grimly ." I am positive _Are –loth_ , if it need be anybody to explain the choice it should be me."

"Why do you keep calling her that ereloth?" Kyron asked.

"Because it's my name." His mother said quietly. "My former name at least."

"Still your name ." His grandfather said firmly. He stepped over rashads stretched out legs on the floor and wrapped his arms around kiesha.. "You will always be my little _Are-loth."_ He whispered in her ear.

Kiesha shook her head while she hugged her father tightly. "Not always.." After a few seconds she released her father and stood up. She walked to where Kyron watched the two confused in the middle of the living room, put two hands on his shoulders and stared at him with a solemn yet happy look in her grey eyes.

"Kyron?" she said.

"yes mom?" He said uneasily.

"You are about to make the biggest decision you could ever make in your life." She said. "I want to tell you which choice to choose but.. " she closed her eyes slowly." It needs to be a decision that you make by yourself."

"ummmmm okay mom." Kyron said.

" shall we be off?". His grandfather walked to the front door and laid hand on the rust-crusted door knob. " We will be back soon son, we are just going for a little walk around the corner." He promised.

Kyron nodded slowly and walked to the front door. "By the way , uhh grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"What is your name?"

The man cast opened the front door and stepped out into the impoverished landscape of snow covered bricks and huddled over fiends. "My birth name is Nelyafinwe Maitimo, but in this world I was more known by Maedhros.


	7. Chapter 7

Little children played in the parking lot throwing snowballs at each other, drug dealers stood by the stairs eyeing carefully for cops and outside enemies. Hands on the pistols stuck in their underwear. The "oohhs" and "ahhhs" of teenagers in rap-battle cyphers was part of the myriad of noises constantly heard throughout the housing projects.

Kyron walked beside his grandfather, totally overshadowed by his incredible height. His beauty against the white of the winter sky and the harsh surrounding and sunken faces was even more striking to see.

"So how has your day been going so far? " he asked casually

"Umm great can't complaint yet."

"Well if you did who would listen." Maedhros smiled

Kyron laughed, "Yeah that's true."

"there wouldn't happen to be a quiet place nearby, or outside of these buildings?" Maedhros asked.

"ummm…. Yeah ! theres a little less than a block from here that nobody really goes too." Kyrons aid

"Do you mind if we go there and talk What we will discuss I don't want others to hear or see for that matter." Maedhros asked.

 _Odd request._ Kyron thought. "umm..Okay sure.'

"You can trust me son." Maedhros assured as Kyron lead them to the black fence of the gated projects I;m not here to abduct you."

Kyron snorted, "If you did all you'd get for ransom is a thank you card."

They walked through one of the black gates leading to the one-way street bordering the projects. Turning left, Kyron led Maedhros to the community park hidden between a row of deteroriating fade-paint homes.

"Sir , I, I gotta ask a question, that's really bugging me." Kyron finally said.

"If you are going to ask about the message from my little friend Roja, then yes it was me who sent it."

Kyron's pulse quickened. "I wanted to ask,, why your ears are pointed." The tip of maedhros's ears ended in leaf-like points. "But yeah that was definitely coming next."

Maedhros laughed. "Both answers, are rooted in the explanation waiting for you.."

They stopped at the cross-walk that led to the little park hidden in the neighborhood behind the bulk of the apartments.

The crosswalk light flashed and they walked across. The park was a small circle of frozen pine trees, rusty jungle gyms and broken swings near the small pond in the center. Surprisingly, today there were no homeless people sleeping on the benches and slides.

"First things first, I see that you were injured?" Maedhros asked, his finger pointed at the bruises on Kyron's cheek.

Kyron touched his swollen face softly and winced. "Yeah I've been having some trouble at school."

"Well you know you don't have to wear those bruises right?" Maedhros said. "The bruises will vanish if you decide to choose your other side.

With magic?" Kyron said steadily, "What do you mean-"

"Kyron, you are an Elda."

Kyron stared at Maedhros blankly. "I'm a what?"

"A Elda, a descendant of the Noldorin race of the elder. I guess I'll have to explain a bit better than that but first off. "He pulled a small vase shaped vial from out his jacket. Clear water glowed inside. "Just a sprinkle of this should do."

"What do you –aha!"

Maedhros had removed the top and flicked the water at Kyrons face. Kyron jumped back and fell in the dirt.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would scare you like that." Maedhros laughed. The clear water cooled his skin then warmed before dissipating.

"Now that's better!" Maedhros said. "How do you feel?"

Kyron leaned on one elbow in the dirt and began to feel his face with the other hand, his face didn't feel swollen or sore anymore.

 _Are you serious_? He thought and stood up. "That's amazing!" he said out loud and turned towards Maedhros,he leaned against a half frozen tree watching Kyron with a smile on his lips.

"How did you do that?" Kyron marveled.

"Arts of the eldar!" he said "Maybe you could have used your own power to fix the swelling as well but I think yours would have taken a little longer since you are not even aware it exists."

His eyes raised in surprise "My own power?"

"yes."

"So are you saying that I am.. like you?" he asked.

Maedhros nodded his head. 'Like my daughter, your mother, you are born with the blood of an eldar. Half elven or _Peredhil_ is what you are called in my language."

"Peredhil."Kyron repeated slowly.

Maedhros nodded.

"But how? I mean I don't look like you ? my mom maybe but I .." Kyron gestured with a wave at Maedhros's amazing frame "You look like that and I look like well, a gopher that talks." Kyron said somberly.

Maedhros shook his head. "Looks do not matter if the blood of my line bleeds true. And that's why I have come to you now." He kicked off the bark of the tree . "By the order of the valar you have been presented the choice."

"Yeah what is this choice?"

"Not every peredhil but those who are chosen must make choose a race, the race for you to live your life as."

Figolfin bent down to the snow covered dirt and picked up two small pebbles, and stood back up

"You must choose either Eldar." He raised one pebble, " or human." He raised the other.

A moments silence wafted between them before Kyron spoke. " Well I mean you gotta explain it a little better than that" He said ." Whats it mean to be eldar, like what's the different?"

"Choose eldar and you will live eternally bound to walk the earth as long as the moon rises and the sun sets, blessed with entrance into the undying realm."

Kyrons eyes widened. "Really?"

Maedhros nodded."Yes, choose humanity of course and you will stay as you are."

 _Well that seems like a rhetorical question_ Kyron thought. "What's the catch?"

Maedhros frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Nobody just lives forever without any problem, there's got to be some type of catch to this."

Maedhros laughed. "You mean a penalty or stipulation."

"yeah."

Maedhros turned his gaze from Kyron and looked to the frozen trees haloing the pond across from them. "There is a penalty to this decision. If you decide to choose the life of the eldar, while living among humans, you will be forced to watch your friends wither away in what feels likes short seasons to you while you stay unchanged. Added to that is that,.." Maedhros sighed wearily and turned his gaze back to Kyron. " In the event that your children are given the choice too, you must love them while knowing the choice they make could sunder you from one another until the end of time."

Kyron looked at his grandfather silently for moment. "My Mom, she chose to be human didn't she?"

"Yes,"Maedhros said sadly." She chose to be human rather than to leave her mothers side even for a second." He crushed the pebbles he held into dust and his eyes flashed. " I told her mother that I wouldn't take her away forever I would find some way for her to come back and see her. But she was so filled bitterness at the world , bitterness at me. The sickeness she had blinded her senses turning her into something totally different from the woman I loved."

 _._ "What would happen to me if I choose eldar? Where would I go?"

"You would see your true form and be able to accompany me to the home of your family."

Kyron's heart froze." My family, I have another family?"

Maedhros smiled" Yes you do, a very big family I might add."  
"Why are you helping me?"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean what if.." Kyron felt breath choke in his chest but continued "Its just that , you could just forget me you know, and... and leave me here to live your life, so why are you here?" He added sadly.

Maedhros was quiet for a moment. "Kyron I will not lie to you, your existence plays a part in the destiny of our people that cannot be ignored, but more than that you are my kin." Kyron raised his gaze to Maedhros eyes, tears formed from their corners. "Just by that alone you have my undying love and loyalty. I know the man that your mother is espoused with does not treat you fairly. I know the marks on your face were not self-afflicted. I might suffer distance from my kin but never will I suffer their torment. Not when you have a whole family waiting for you that just by knowledge of your existence could nurture you with a love purer than you can imagine. That's why I have come here. I will not pressure you into making a choice it has to be made by yourself but all I can say is take time to consider what you gain and lose on both ends."

 _If become an eldar I get to live forever, a new family, but if I stay here I_ the painful memory of of Marcus's sneakers stomping his head in, being robbed Devon and having his backpack thrown in the bathroom urinals fresh in his mind. He rubbed the cigarette burns Rashad left on his wrist because he didn't wash the dishes correctly. _There's nothing here for me_ . He thought bitterly. _If I live here I'm just going to get beat up and teased my whole life, what's the use?_

"How do I do it ?' Kyron said suddenly. "How do I become a eldar?"

Maedhros looked at him surprise. "You are sure that fast?"

Kyron nodded. "Yes I am sure."

"I am warning you this is a decision you cannot go back on."

Kyron turned around and pointed to the housing projects across the street. 'Do you see where I live at now?" he shouted, his anger surprising himself. "I can't keep going back to that. My whole life I have been treated like like…"tears sprung to his eyes. "Like I don't deserve to exist. I can't take it anymore, I don't understand what it is to be an eldar but it has got to mean a lot more than this."

A gust of cold wind blew between them that sent shivers up Kyron's spine. He wiped his eyes and sniffled." I'm sorry for crying, look, if you don't want me to decide now then fine but we should probably get inside before it-"

"By the power of the valar." Maedhros said slowly.

"What?"

"repeat after me." Maedhros said. "By the power of the valar."

"By the power of the valar." Kyron repeated.

"That reign undying,"

"That reign undying."

"I choose the life of the eldar."

"I choose the life of the eldar." . Suddenly He felt an unfamiliar feeling a like rope reaching in him for something, his rope and tugging on it hard, _Wait I have a rope_ he thought?

"Through life divine."Maedhros continued.

"Through.. through life divine.." Kyron stuttered.

"I will walk the earth."

"I will walk the earth." The force pulled harder on Kyron, his heart beat began to beat faster, and he suddenly felt oddly uncomfortable in his skin, like he was wearing a badly fit costume that was ripping at the seams

"Until the end of time." Maedhros finished.

"Until the end of time." Kyron whispered and closed his eyes. SWOOSH he felt whatever he tugged on disappear, right after that at least a dozen other sensations cascade over his body, instant warmth, instant awareness, hearing sounds he had not heard before, feeling sensations he never felt.

Maedhros gasped and jumped back. " Blade of ecthelion!"

"What happened?!" Kyron panicked," Did I mess up? Do I look a goat what happened?"

"You look well …"

Kyron opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was how different he world around him looked. The whistle of the cold against the branches, the breath of the dying grass the subtle whisper of the wind it felt like the whole world was speaking to him at once.

He turned his head towards Maedhro, who was standing by him with a face distraught with emotion, before when he had seen Maedhros he had to look up to him, but now as they stood on the boat, Kyron stood not much shorter than him, at the most three or four inches.

"We are the same height." Kyron exclaimed.

Maedhros smiled and wagged a finger."Not just yet but yes you are close."

"How do I look?"

Maedhros opened his mouth and closed it again. Failing to find the words he needed.

"OH my god its that bad?!"Kyron panicked.

Maedhros shook his head." Far from that ." He pointed to the surface of pond a few feet away. "See for yourself."

Kyron gulped and walked to edge of the pond and looked down at his new reflection.

"Holy Hell?!"

Kyron tried hard not to fall in the water at the sight of his new ... Well original body. It was he was and there wasn't another way to say it ... _magnificent_. The reflection gazing back at him left no resemblance of his old skin. For one he was tall, _really tall,_ taller than any of the bullies he always dreamed of matching in height, he raised a hand to his face, the exotic color of his flesh was different than before it was still dark toned like one of African descent, but now a darker sheen of ebony, with an luminous light radiating under it, his face had changed beyond recognition beautifully shaped , a representation of supreme beauty, it had a symmetry unobtainable by humans, his lips were full and delicately shaped, his cheekbones were

Sculpted like those of his grandfather. He put his hand on his chest and stomach, in the place of what used to be fat and folds now was hard and smooth muscles under his robe and on the side of his head ears slightly pointed, the eyes mirroring his from the still water were slightly slanted and in contrast to the cool blue of the icy water his irises were gold, not jewelry store rings tinted yellow but radiantly bright as the shining sun gold.

Maedhros walked up from behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Standing next to him Kyron could see a strong resemblance between him and his grandfather. Almost as if someone had dipped Maedhros in chocolate and colored his eyes gold.

He nodded his head and smiled" I see that my blood bleeds true," "You truly are a descendant of my blood line, The House of Feanor."

To be continued


	8. Man I'm tired

Maedhros smiled at his young grandson "Through two generations of man, the blood of the Noldorin line held true!," he grabbed Kyron's hand that still wore the golden ring, the rays carved in its surface now seemed sharper at the edges, "You truly are a descendant of my blood line."

In his chest he felt a sudden pride that he had never felt before.

"This is me," he said softly. "Then looked to his reflection in the water, his golden eyes blazing with confidence. " Suddenly he felt his muscles ache with soreness.

"Sixteen years of maintaining a human form and tehn to grow into elven shape in five seconds thaAmazing." Maedhros marveled not noticing Kyron's drowsiness." To support not just a mask but a total reshape is remarkable. The feas of elves are made of stronger stuff than that of human I am surprised it has worn out your bod-"

Kyrons knees buckled and he tilted forward, almost falling into the pond, his grandfather grabbed him by the hem of his coat and pulled him up.

"I guess I spoke to soon." Maedhros laughed as he held up Kyron in his arms, "Don't faint so soon, we are…" were the last words Kyron heard before passing out.

a giant temple-like structure with arched hallways. Cracks spread on the walls of the monastery and the ground trembled as if the foundation of the temple was faltering. Everywhere Kyron ran he encountered a fatter and red eyed version of Rashad, a senile sneer on his face and Kyron's mother hanging on his arm gazing up at him with look of gullible admiration. Rashad tossed back his head and cackled in delight, purple fumes billowing from his mouth that filled the hallways. Other than making him cough the fumes didn't have any severe effects on Kyron, but his mother's skin scarred and burned like it was being drenched in acid. The scene replayed over and over again.

Each time this happened Kyron would scream at his mother and grab her arm trying to pull her away and prevent her horrible fate but every time he tried she slapped him away; never leaving her lover's side until she dwindled into nothing but bones, the eyeless skull still staring in adoration.

"Hey dumb dumb, dumb dumb! " A shrill voice yelled in Kyron's ears.

His eyes fluttered open to a familiar ferret-like creature with black fur and little horns frowning down at him.

"Get up you idiot!" The weasel roared.

"Okay stop yelling." Kyron stretched his newly long arms and yawned. "Where am I?"

'On your grandfather's ship."

"His ship"? Kyron said disbelievingly," he has a ship?"

"Just as much as you have a brain, although I'm already starting to question that." He snorted. He jumped on to a small table in front of Kyron, and picked up a whistle sized cup filled with cherry juice. "House of Feanor is the house of wisdom my ass." He said sarcastically and sipped.

Kyron squinted at the little creature "I remember you, yeah! You're the thing from my classroom." he said.

"The name is Roja and yes it was I your grandfather sent."

"You could have done a better job." Kyron huffed and rose up on his elbows. He was lying

on a plush, purple couch surrounded by black wooden walls adorned with blue pretty letters in some foreign language, a purple carpet stretched on the ground and in the center of the room was a short table fountain made of grey marble.

'You calling me stupid, yet you embarrassed me in front of the whole class!" Kyron accused.

"Hey! I told you that your grandfather was coming for you, now what I didn't tell you was to come for him." Rojaj laughed. "When you ran in to that desk I almost laughed my horns off!"

Kyron rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that funny."

"Your right it wasn't, I'm sure that everybody who was laughing felt the same way."

"whatever, where is Maedhros at anyways?'

"In the front of the ship getting ready to leave." Roja said.

" Leaving? Now!?"

"Duh! That's why I was trying to wake you idiot!""

Kyron shot up and ran through the room's doorway.

"Grandad!" He yelled, wait don't leave me!" He climbed up a shortcase leading toward a small door with a shining blue hammer carved in it. When he opened the door his mouth dropped open in shock. He was standing on the deck of a medium sized ship, just like the ones the pirates used in the Disney Movies. Except the deck of the ship was a garden, an actual beautiful garden filled swith purple and pink orchids growing along the softly black wood of the ship. The sails were cotton white, but the ropes holding them were fuschia purple vines.

"So you finally woke up?"

He turned around and his grandfather was standing a few behind him holding a neatly wrapped box.

" Grandfather." he said, "This boat is incredible ."

" I ." His grandfather said and patted the wood of the ship cabins wall affectionately "But nevertheless for good reason might I add."

"how long was I asleep?"

"hmmm, about twenty two hours, give or take a few."

"twenty two hours?" Kyron shrieked. " I have been asleep for twenty two hours?"

Maedhros chuckled, "You would have slept longer had not sent Ron in there to wake you up. Do not feel so embarrassed, like I told you before you hibernated , the fact that for sixteen years straight your body could adapt to having a elven fea so fast is remarkable! You should be thankful you haven't slept longer" He reached his hand inside the pocket of white pants and pulled out a golden key.

Kyron rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "I wouldn't have wanted to sleep for a whole day, but I just felt so exhausted."

"But how do you feel now?" Maedhros asked.

Kyron raised his arms to stretch and blinked in surprise. I feel great! The strength in his muscles was beyond any he felt before and the energy flowing in his bloodstream pulsed with power.

"I feel wonderful."

Maedhros clapped his hands. "Exactly all problems solved. Come! Let us be on our way home."

Kyron groaned loudly. "We are going back to my place already?"

"Yes, we are! I told your mother I would have you home as soon as you had rested and regain your strength." Maedhros smiled.

Kyron shook his head and looked at the line of buildings bordering the harbor the ship was attached too. It was nighttime still although ahrd to tel from the grey winter cloud s above, their garden boat was tethered to a long pole in what looked like the Eastern harbor of Portela. People strolled on the boardwalk parallel to the ship without even giving it a glance, Kyron figured it would attract more attention than that.

Maedhros walked to the rail of the ship and hopped over onto the boardwalk. " Come on, I'm sure your mother is losing her mind already!"

Kyron sighed and followed his grandfather. After he hopped over, Maedhros raised the golden key he held in in midair, then turned it like he was locking an invisible door. Suddenly the ship disappeared from their sight to Kyron surprise.

"What the heck, How did you do that?" He marveled.

"I wish I could take the credit." Maedhros smiled after pocketing the key. "but the secret to this magic trick lies in the craftiness of your uncle, you will have time to ask him when you meet."

Thank you for reading please leave comments and reviews reviews REVIEWS!


	9. Another Son?

Thank you for donating time out your day to read my work! Its a pleasure! I just have two things too about his story before you read

1\. This story is actually based on the frame work for a book I am releasing soon Called **"Black Wings."** It like this is based in the the urban fantasy genre so be looking out for that soon!

2\. To those of you guys who have Instagram and YouTube and want to get to know me a little better feel free to join me at

Instagram: dreamforyoupublishings

youtube :dream for you publishings

facebook: dream for you publishings

Thank you! and please enjoy the story !

Outside the barren wastelands of Portelas ghetto Kyron had forgotten how beautiful the city was. It was still a month or two before the holidays but The Old Town District already had Christmas garland running up the wooden beams and banisters of the early 1900s styled stores.

In front the windows of the dull colored buildings were barrels full of taffy candy.

Knee-high toddlers walked hands in the palm of their parents snatching at the brightly colored candies and animal shaped wind chime blowing above their. Couples, young and old walked in and out stores, eating fried snickers at concession stands, some gossiping excitedly, some ignoring each other with eyes glued to their glowing iphone screens, but all snapping their heads up quickly at the incredibly tall men holding conversation of above their heads.

"It's been quite a while since I returned to these lands." Maedhros said thoughtfully as he gazed at the worn and preserved buildings. "It's like a piece of a old world in a city that had forgot it existed."

"Uhh yeah." Kyron said uneasily. He enjoyed his grandfather's company but it was hard to get used to him describing things like they were in a timeline of history.

"Grandfather, I uh have a question."

"I'd expect you have more than just one, ask."

"How old are u?"

Maedhros tilted his head to the sky with a smile on his lips." Son I stopped counting my age a long time ago.'

"Well how old were you when you stopped counting?"

Maedhros stopped and burst into laughter, his arms wrapped around his ribs as he bent over.

"Well how long did you live in Portela before you met grandma?"

Maedhros rose back up ." I had never lived here,." He said, Humor still written on his face." I happened to be passing through on official ,.. prince business and ran into your grandmother at the Blue Kitty."

Kyron frowned." The what?"

"Its probably gone now. But in its time it was a fairly popular place." Maedhros said then waved a hand at a gawking brunette woman walking past them with her boyfriend, who catching the wave put an arm around her shoulders and pushed her forward.

"So where do you live a tnow?"

Maedhros inhaled the cold wispy air and sighed ."In Tol Erressa."

"where?"

"Tol Erressa." he repeated. "It is a sanctuary for the Eldar in the undying lands far from these shores."

"Sounds tropical.:

Maedhros smiled. "A mix between the seasons actually. One of the most beautiful places that exist in this world. There live those of the Noldor who returned from earths shores, along with some of the Woodland Teleri who even now still arrive on the waves of Ulmo. "

Kyron closed his eyes and rubbed the space above his nose with two long fingers." Grandad, you cant keep throwing out all these big word that I've never heard of."

Maedhros laughed and stepped to the side of a middle aged couple staring up at him with fright in their eyes. "I guess your right." He reached inside his coat and pulled out a turquoise colored roll of paper tied with a silver knot. "This message is for you. It will give you all the answers you need." He handed it to Kyron.

The texture of the scroll was smooth and soft to his touch. "So you just walk around all-day with stuff like this in your pockets?" Kyron said as he played with the scroll in his hands and raised to his eye like it was a telescope

Maedhros smiled. "You would be surprised if you knew what was in my pocket."

Kyron pulled away the silver string wrapped around the smooth paper and unrolled it, in the parchment of the paper were beautiful golden letters of some strange language.

Kyron frowned at the foreign cursive." Granddad, I …. I cant read this."

"How do you know if you haven't tried yet?" Maedhros said.

"Seriously, I mean how-"

Maedhros raised a hand to silence him. "Just read.".

"But I can't;"

"Trust me." Maedhros said.

Kyron huffed and raised the scroll to his face. "Okay fine." He looked at the first sentence" on the parchment made of four gold words that were shaped like a group of 6s . _This is crazy._ He thought to himself. "Dear Noldorin Prince." Kyron said aloud and froze. He felt a body hit him in the back then turned around.

It was a hunch-backed paisley bowtied old man. Anger was in the brown eyes staring back up at Kyron.

"Watch where you walking dudderhead." The man coughed with probably all of the air left in right lung before shoving past Kyron and Maedhros to cross the street.

"Sorry about that!" Kyron shouted after the old man then the raised the paper back up to his eyes. "Dear Noldorin prince.." He repeated aloud.

'Yes you got it,!"Maedhros said brightly. "That is the accurate translation."

Kyron grinned excitedly then looked back to the parchment to read again and paused. "Wait a minute, you read my letter?"

Maedhros smiled sheepishly and kicked at a pebble on the ground. "I only peeked."

Kyron shook his head and continued reading the gold letters.

"Dear Noldorin Prince .It is a pleasure that the destiny of the Illuvatar has brought you this decision. I know some of the things you are learning of your heritage are of an oddity imposible in your world but it is okay for the illuate promises fair dealings in your fate.

I think it is time that we talked.

The gold letters lit up like fluorescent lights and the long sentences of elvish language began to rise from the page like golden necklaces of letters.

"What the heck?" Kyron muttered. The golden letters elongated longer and longer and wrapped around kyrons body like thin ropes. The air around him heated up and grew brighter. "What the heck is happening?" Kyron shouted. The letters spun around him faster and faster. The light flashed bright like lighting to suddenly and dim and fade. The golden letters disappeared, along with the relic-like buildings surrounding him.

Darkness was all he saw, silence all around him, the laughing children, the greasy smell of fried sweets even Maedhros had all vanished from his sight.

"What the heck?" He muttered aloud.

Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps echoed from behind him.

Kyron turned around quickly "Who's there?"

No response.

"Maedhros?" he whispered again.

A spotlight shot from the high ceiling down to the floor. In its halo walked towards him a shining bright figure. It's a silhouette clothed in a billowy robe blowing in a nonexistent breeze

Kyron's heart thumped like a hammer in his chest. _I'm really not enjoying this little Odyssey anymore_ He thought.

"Do not be afraid." A voice echoing not from this ghostlike apparition but from the darkness itself

Kyron twisted around in confusion. "Dang it , now I'm lost and I about to get jumped again?"

"You are safe _Feanorion._." The voice said again. "No force in Arda shall harm you in my prescence."

"And what prescence might that be?" Kyron said slowly.

Suddenly the roof of the darkness grew bright with stars, dead silence turned into a choir of nature. The floor before him turned to green grass and the room around him became a forest of high growing thick threes with heavy green leaves that seemed to drip with a honey like substance.

"Mine." The voice said again, this time from behind Kyron's shoulder. He turned around to meet the grey blue eyes of a miraculously beautiful woman. Perfected even to the light arch of her midnight black eyebrows, and cupids bow lipped. Kyron was for sure if he had met this woman when he was a human he would have fainted.

"Tens of thousands of years walking the earth and the designs of the Illuvatar still amaze me." The one woman said in breathy voice that spoke in a harmony unattainable by the most famous vocalists. "Four times our kins have met, each resulting in yours seeking our destruction. " The woman took a step closer. Her heart shaped lips curved into a beautiful yet bitter smile

"And now the strings of fate has put you in my hands."

"And who are you?" Kyron stuttered.

I am Luthien Tinuviel daughter of King Thingol and Queen Melian." The woman said and bowed mockingly. "Truly a pleasure of the valar to meet another a son of feanor.. "


	10. You won't say no

Orange leaves blew across Kyrons shoulders and sweet honey wafted in his nostrils as he walked a few steps behind the beautiful elven who seemed to hold some type of grudge against him.

Kyron rubbed his wrist uncomfortably, the silence between them felt so awkward. He didn't know what to make of her, She looked like a gentle and sweet Disney princess, aesthetic magnificence , silvery gown , knee length black hair, lovely face and all... yet those eyes , those Seattle cloud gray eyes stared at him with a unfathomable hatred.

Since their meeting she hadn't said much . "Follow me Feanorian." She had said sharply and walked past him.

"Huh ? To where?"

"I won't repeat myself again Feanorian follow me." The woman said, this time with more venom in her voice.

"What's her problems?" Kyron muttered and followed close behind.

Kyron drummed his fingers on the side of his jeans and whistled trying to distill the silence. The surrounding forest did nothing to ease his discomfort, for all the tall and twisted oak and beech trees around him there came no sounds of birds, squirrels or insects. Between the elven woman's stand off manner and the eerie silence of the woods he almost felt like he was being lead into trap.

He traced the woman's slim hourglass frame with a slow gaze, her curved hips, rounded shoulders and slim biceps gave no betrayal of hidden strength or phenomenal power, but something about her , maybe an aura, or a charisma let him know this woman was more powerful than her angelic appearance suggested.

After ten minutes of following Luthien, she decided to speak. " You favor him."

" Excuse me ?"

" Maedhros. You favor maedhros in the face." She said. "You have his face, his height , although there is a curve to your jawline that reminds me of Curufinwe". She spat the last word as if the vowels themselves carried a curse.

"Um Who?"

"Your Uncle, I see Maedhros has not told you much?"

Kyron shook his head."Not much. "

"So you know nothing of your family history ?"

"No."

"Nor nothing of your arts, the famous artisans, hunters and warriors of your house?"

Kyron shook his head. "Nothing at all."

Luthien sighed. " A pity The beauty of the Finwe's House lives, yet it's intelligence dwindles.."

Kyron frowned Did she just call me stupid? How am I supposed to know about people I just? But instead of debating he decided to change the subject

"So where are we anyway?"

"We are nowhere." She said.

"Nowhere ?"

"Yes."

" Umhmm is there a zip code attached to that?"

Luthien snorted and flicked a black tress behind her shoulder. "I detect sarcasm in your tone Feanorian , but I'm not familiar with the term zip code", therefore your attempt to ridicule me falls short."

Kyron felt his cheeks grow warm. "Well forgive me for trying to be funny."

The forest was clearing in front of them, the path they walked lead to a riverbank with a wooden bridge built over the water .

"I can forgive being stupid, especially when the person in can be nothing else ." Luthien said.

Kyron huffed angrily and ducked under a low branch, " Listen Looney vile."

"Luthien tinuviel." She corrected.

"I know, I said it the first way on purpose, I don't know what problems you got with my um relatives, but it has nothing to do with me, you can stop being a butthole."

Luthien stopped A few steps before the riverbank.

" Oh but it has everything to do with you, Son of Feanor, it's the only reason I don't slay you where you stand. " She said coldly. "The crimes , the sorrows , your family brought against my kin, carry a promise of repentance from the Illuvatar. that's why you're here." She turned back to the the bridge. " Now let's go."

Kyron stared after the woman with a confused look on his face. Who woulda thought pretty elves could be assholes too? He thought and stepped onto the wooden planks

Suddenly the surrounding forest changed, , the honey leaved trees vanished, kyron yelped in shock and grabbed at the rail, touching nothing but air as it had vanished as well

"What the heck?!"

" Do not fear Feanorian, " Luthien said. The atmosphere around them turn into bright blue, below their feet and above their heads were puffy white clouds.

"What's happening !? Where are you takin me?"

" I am taking you nowhere, this is only an illusion, a visual letter from the illuvatar beckoning your call."

"The who?"

"The Illuvatar," Luthien repeated." The almighty, the ruler of the universe. It is him that beckons you, and it is he that created the world below you."

The clouds beneath their feet spread apart to reveal a vast and diverse landscape.

Ggantic snow capped mountains , long rivers that snaked in between the green forests, vast radiant gardens of sun flowers and blue tulips that ran up the hills.

Directly below where kyron and Luthien hung in the air, were small blue red and purple cottages like Italian style town houses next to them were green hills with doors and windows built into their side rolled in the distance.

On the roads and hills of the houses were small Chubby people, almost equal limb lengthed midgets with furry feet.

" This is surreal !

About ten miles from where kyron and luthien flew grew colossal trees, Pale grey trunks wider than crop field circles, and their massive branches the width of garbage trucks, built around the trunk and into the branches were fine crafted houses, their colors grey silver or grass green and playin under their leaves, singing and making melody was a beautiful people, dark haired, tall, elven eared like maedhros and kyron. Yet slightly different, there was something more, more rustic about these people. Something more innocent.

"They are elves too." Kyron muttered.

Luthien nodded. Yes."

"But there's something different about them, at least between me and maedhros."

"Yes they are not murderers." Luthien said.

"That is the last home for my people in this world, the teleri, the silvan folk, the Sindarin and those that are left of the haven sailors." Luthien spoke softly.

"Where, the heck is this at? Australia?" Kyron asked.

" Far from the human lands yet even farther from the immortal shores of Aman, "

"From where?"

"Home of the high elves, your people. " Luthien continued. ". But this land Serves as a refuge from the world of men as well as one from evil. Although unfortunately the latter found a way in."

"What evil?"

Luthien turned around and pointed behind them. far in the distance, past the rolling hills and snow covered mountains was a giant wall of black granite, above the wall, in circling arcs of lighting and fire dragons, real dragon.

with orange, black and scales, flames spewing from their mouths. cords and under the foreboding cloud a vast army of horrifying spectors. In the barren lands outside the wall were built tall towers like giant pillars covered in spikes and black cannons sticking from them. Walking around the towers were Dark green creatures, humanoid and stocky, facial features harsh and jagged like gargoyle statues, they spoke with each other in a guttural language like they were gargling mouthwash. In their hands, deadly iron barbed spears, too kyron's shock some of them held heads, actual heads , some elven, other smaller like the furry footed creatures he saw earlier and others with long wispy beards, some of them with their eyes gouged out, but all with facial expressions fixed in torment. Next to these barbaric people were twenty foot high giant monsters with odd metal contraptions on their back. rabid hell wolves with grey fur and black serpent scales snarled in cages.

"Uh huh...I assume those aren't the good guys?" Kyron noted.

"Quite the opposite " Luthien said, Her grey eyes brightening with anger at the sight of the dark host. "They seek to annialition and enslavement of the people of these lands, A Neverending war wages between them and my people."

"And Who's winning it?"

"At the moment..we are not." Luthien sighed." My people are valiant, and our warriors fierce, but these creatures ..these orcs are strong, and their weapons are of stronger steel then the elven smiths of our race can create and their leader mightier than the gentle king of our lands."

"Who else is fighting them?" Kyron asked.

" The dwarves for one. "

"You mean the small people living in the bright houses?"

Luthien shook her head."No , those are hobbits, a race quite different from the dwarves, do you see the mountains over there?" She gestured at a mountain range of jagged cliffs and smooth stones rising high north of the kingdom. " The dwarves reside in the northern mountains. They Resist the army of darkness even more stubbornly then my people, there have been talks of an alliance between the dwarves and my people , but past disputes between our kingdoms make diplomacy between our people almost impossible .

"Where the disagreements that bad?"Kyron asked.

"Blood was shed, and that's pretty much a deal breaker for any diplomacy." Luthien said

" I'll explain later fought the dark army in allegiance with the elves. But after the siege of Sutherland , none of their race has been since. " Luthien sighed."Not only were they the mightiest of our warriors, but they were also the guardians of Yavanna, birth mother of all thighs green in this world."

" And what about those short people , the hobbits?"

Luthien waved a hand disdainfully." Weed pipers, drinks and gardeners, they know nothing of battle and squirm at the thought of war."

"But how have you kept them so far from your lands?"kyron asked. "You say you guys are loosing, but from where I stand , your land seems untouched, the trees, the hills the forest all seem safe."

Luthien pointed towards the left flank of the black wall. " Look right there," the wall ended in a giant blob of bubbling black goo, A group of the giant trolls covered in chained leather armor were molding the goo into the shape of the wall.

Past the laboring trolls shoulders Kyron saw a a barren landscape of burned and broken cottages, piles of headless corpses were stacked in burnt piles. He cringed at the sight.

"All of the land behind that wall used to be free kingdoms, for all the peoples of this earth, the elves , the dwarves , the mer, the sprites the hobbits. All of them were displaced and forced to move far into the eastern lands, joining themselves to there sister tribes."

"Wow."

Luthien glared darkly at the creatures.

" My people are strong, and are willing to wage war until the end of time for peace but .." Luthien sighed sadly. " they have not the numbers nor the Warriors to contend with these demons, not long can arrows and spells protect them and we cannot call on the valar nor our cousins of the undying lands for help."

"What about the U.S navy?"

"The Who?"

"Humans, why don't you ask them? Like the human military?"

Luthien smiled bitterly. "I wish I could young feanorian, but is not possible."

"Why?"

"The valar... The gods of this world." Luthien added when she saw Kyron's confused expression." created this land as a safe haven for those races that could not keep up with the growth of mankind, entrance to this land is forbidden to humans. No man can walk into this world, they cannot even hear it's name, or see paths leading to its lands."

Kyron mulled over her words. " So." He said slowly." The person who made this land made it inaccessible to humans, yet made it accessible for dragons, goblins , trolls?"

" The designs of the gods are a mystery to us all."

"So let's say you guys loose the battle against this evil, what happens then?"

"They all perish."

Suddenly the air around them flashed and

They were back on the wooden bridge. Quiet forest and soundless breeze .

"What the.." Kyron said and whipped his head left and right." You know what, at this point I'm not even shocked."

"My people of that land have forsaken the invitation of the valar to the undying lands, they are locked from its shores." Luthien turned to face Kyron, for the first time her eyes meeting his with a soft gaze rather than the hateful stare." I am talking with you through a message from the undying lands, I cannot leave these shores to help my kin, if I could I would."

"And I assume the reason you have me here is not just for a free history lesson." Kyron said.

Luthien crossed her arms. " I'm afraid not feanorian."

"So what for then?"

Flash!

Suddenly kyrons feet touched solid ground. He blinked and looked around in disbelief, the land below him, the dark kingdom and colossal trees had vanished.

"Could you warn me the next time?" Kyron said.

They now stood in the dark halls that kyron had been in before but this time it was different, the room was lit with torches hanging from high archways, and wandering around them were hundreds, thousands, maybe millions of people. Their skin like flesh colored sequins.

"We stand now in the halls of Mandos." Luthien said." This is the home of all who have died in Arda, be they human, elf or dwarf."

Kyron noticed amongst the people walked forlorn faced men, short dwarven beings and few if any elves with stony contemplative expressions.

"Your grandsire, Feanor and his sons, despite being Noldo we're doomed to dwell in these halls until the end of time, their grace of living robbed from them by their own crimes."

Luthien pointed to one of the stone walls that had a hand woven picture

The mother of Feanor, Miriel pleaded to Lord Mandos , she wept at at his feet, weaved a thousand tapestries in his honor. Until finally, the lord of the dead took pity on her and granted her children freedom from his halls, on one condition, that one of his descendants shall become forever a servant of Telerin race, chosen by Mandos to guard their people until the end of time. And that one chosen is you."

Kyron frowned and crossed his arms. " Wait wait wait wait, you mean you're signing me up ? to fight in this war? It has nothing to do with me!"

"It has everything to do with you." Luthien said.

" No it has everything to do with my grandfather."

"The son shall bear the sins of the father."

"Look lady that's that you trust me -"

" I do not trust you, in fact I detest you and all related to you, I think you are born from a family of kinslayers and warmongers who think themselves wiser than the valar."

"So why are you talking to me then? "

Luthien sighed "Because the Valar have chosen you for whatever reason though is beyond me."

"But I can't even fight.."

Luthien laughed loud to his surprise ." I doubt their exist a feanorian who cannot wield a blade."

"A blade? We fighting with swords now?"

"How else would we ?"

"Look lady..."

"Listen feanorian , my people are dying out, they are trapped in that world, they have no hope, have no release unless from the wrath of the dark lord unless rise and destroy his army."

" And is one person getting thrown in the battle going to make that much of a difference ?"

Luthien shrugged her shoulders." It is if the Gods deem it so."

"That doesn't mean I will say yes."

"Indeed it just means you won't say no."


	11. Road Trip

Three weeks later.

The chilly breeze blew strong against the living garden ship, its silver sails shinning, and the vines drawn in the wind like green dreadlocks. On the deck of the ship unbothered by the gusts stood kyron. Wrapped in a sapphire wooled elven coat, with silver lining the edges. Maedhros had told him he looked like an Elven lord of old.

Two weeks ago the ighlight of my life would have been going paintball shooting in conneticut, he thought Now its me going to a hidden realm as some kind of savior, all I'm missing is Megan Fox and a superhero suit.

He had already talked with his mother, explained all taking place, him leaving Portela for this hidden world, to be some maverick for the free peoples. The way her grey eyes grew was again something akin to the silver blue fire of Maedhro's irises.

"Praised be the illuvatar for such a high honor!" His mother screamed joyfully.

Kyron was in utter shock." Well dang, mom I didn't me leaving forever would make you so happy."

His mom smiled and shook her head. "Son I'm not happy that you are leaving me, its bring me to tears to know that I might never see you again, but my heart overflows with happiness to know you have an opportunity for a fate far better than the one I chose." Keisha sighed and collapsed on the sofa. "My time, my chance at life has passed."

Kyron rubbed his wrist uncomfortably. "Come on mom, don't say that! Of course you still have aa long life to live!"

"A long life of poverty, bitterness and separation from the only family I have left in the world besides you." His mother said, she tilted her tired gaze to the ceiling, a minute of silence passing before she spoke again." The story I told you about dad and mom arguing about taking me to the undying lands? How my mother didn't want me to go because she was scare I would leave her?" kyron nodded. " Well one night, A few months before they fought, your grandfather took me there, to the deathless shores, without my mother knowing of course."

Kyrons eyes widened. "Really?"

His mother nodded.

Kyron sat down next to his mother, an eager lust for knowledge of his ancestors realm boiling inside him. "What was it like mom ? What were the people like? How did it look?"

"Son it was… it was the most beautiful land, the most amazing people, it was everything that this world was not." His mother said longingly, as she talked it seemed to Kyron her eyes reflected visions of dancing bright figures, a tall diamond towered city, and white sand shores. "It was a short experience but one I Shall never forget! To dance with the sea elves of Alqualonde, to learn sewing and embroidery from my great grandma Miriel, to learn all the melodies of the elves with my uncle Maglor, to watch Great grandfater Mathan forge wireless ,electronicless metal birds that flew high and breathed opals and diamonds." She sighed." It was amazing."

"I wish they wanted me to go there instead of hidden earth." Kyron said.

"Oh you will go soon, you are a High Elf after all, your dwelling isnt in the remnants of an old and tattered world but in the high walls and diamond stairs of Tirion."

"hmmm. But who knows,? I'm still not even sure if I want to go."

"You shouldn't take to long to decide, if the illuvatar himself has chosen you for, for anything you should not ignore his call."

" It's hard to think like that when I don't even know who this illuvatar guy is."

"Some things you don't need to the answer, just know that he breathes and indeed is real."

"Have you ever spoken with him then?" Kyron asked.

." Yes , I have." She said sadly

" Really ? When ?"

She turned her head to face her son with a sad gaze. " every single night since I've had you."

" Don t be nervous sport." Roja whispered in his ear , snapping him back into reality on the ship. "If you die its not like you were doing much with your life anyway!.

Kyron rolled his eyes ."Is anything you say not mixed with sarcasm?" Although annoying at all times kyron was actually getting attached to the anthromorphic rodent, he was very witty and had some hilarious stories of his grandfather.

"Yeah and you lost your mace and crawled on the ground IN BATTLE looking for it." Roja had joked one night.

"What is, so hilarious about that? It is my weapon. I needed it!" Maedhros said indignantly.

"You needed it so bad that It was necessary to order all your troops to slay the orcs in pules so that their corpses don't cover your mace?!" Roja,squeaked, holding his tiny tummy with his paws as he died laughing. "Does that even make sense!,"

Even Kyron couldn't help cracking a smile.

Maedhros straightened his posture and started fingering the buttons on his sleeve." You are just mad because you don't have a mace." At that both Kyron and Roja burst with laughter.

Kyron smiled at the memory and looked up from the lower deck towards his grandfather behind the wheel. The breeze blowing his long red hair like an auburn river, his grey blue eyes radiant against i two crystals, in a way he looked like some foreign deity, a mighty being from a time long lost.

"And you re sure you agree?" His grandfather asked him, while he packed, well if you could call two blankets, a teddy bear and a chewed up tooth brush something packed.

"Dang it!" Kyron said angrily and cast a ripped green long sleeve to the side." I can't fit any of my old clothes! "

Maedhros chuckled." Don't worry my son, I shall lend you some of my garments."

"Great." Kyron huffed."Now I'm going to look like an old broom."

"Albeit a handsome one."

They both laughed loud.

"Hey if you two mothafuckas don't shut up back there!" Rashad roared from the living room. "A nigga trying to watch the football game."

Maedhros eyes grew bright with rage. "I want to fight him so bad."

Kyron shook his head ." Me and you both gramps."

"He definitely needs to be bruised, But in all seriousness, what made you decide to agree? You know that once you leave this world you won't be allowed to dwell permanently in this world again."

Kyron looked at him blankly." Well nobody told me about that part until now."

Maedhros face fixed a sheepish expression. " I uh... Wow, I guess luthien skipped that little detail."

Oh well, either way it's not like life here is a box of ritz crackers."

"A box of what?"

Kyron sighed. "The point is life here isn't well so cool here for me so why not, you know? Plus.." Kyron zipped up his backpack and stood up ... A bit too fast and bumped his head to the low ceiling.

"Urghhh, but besides, I mean life isn't all that cool here, I live in the projects, I get bullied."

"But There's no threat to your life in this world."

"I didn't know there was one in the other world!"

"Well what did you think dark threat of utmost eminence meant?"

Kyron threw his hands in the air exasperatedly. " I don't know! Hell three of those words I can't even spell."

Maedhros smiled at his grandson with gentle amusement. ". It matters not, threat or no threat you are a Feanorian, the wielding of blades is no foreign to our bloodline."

"Yeah Luthien was pretty clear about that."

Maedhros smile disappeared. " Ah yes, Luthien does indeed hold a deep grudge against our people." He pocketed his long hands in the depths of his coat and sighed." And unfortunately for good reason."

Twenty seconds of silence passed between them as they stood alone in the room before Kyron finally spoke what had milled in his mind for a week now

"It's so hard to imagine you as this mass murdering elf that Luthien says and you say you are, you, your brothers your father, My great grandfather it's just weird."

"Ah looks can be so deceiving." Maedhros said bitterly.

"But why would you do that stuff? The whole time you never thought anything was wrong with it?"

" From the first time I raised my blade I knew our actions were not just."

"So then why?" Kyron pressed." Why go along with it?"

Maedhros closed his eyes ." Because it was expected of me and it was the only thing I was good at."

"What?"

Maedhros turned away from Kyron and walked to the corner of the bedroom." It was expected of me to stand by my fathers side, wave his banner in times of glory, wield his sword in times of strife, I the oldest of the seven sons of Feanor , mighty in all crafts , athletics and knowledge, I the first Prince of the Feanorian house." Maedhros turned around back to Kyron, a hint of what might have been tears in his eyes glittering. "I the eldest, the most responsible, the most expected of yet the least talented. "

The last word he spat out like it tasted of bitter almonds.

"All of my brothers, blessed with such great gifts, turkafinwe with his gift of tongues speaking to the birds that fly and the fish that swim, Curufinwe and Caranthir with their crafty fingers creating diamonds, pearls, wonders not even my father could imitate, Maglor with his amazing voice, wooing elven women from all three of the elven cities, and my baby brothers amrod and amras talent in all things of woodcraft like Turka." Maedhros shook his head." Before the birth of my brother I was little less the jewel of my fathers eye, adored by all of the court, admired for my height, my handsomeness, deemed by all to be a Noldo worthy of the title of high Prince, but then my brothers came along, then my mighty cousins the sons of fi argon and fingolfin came along. By the time they entered the world my title of Prince most loved by the Noldor was reduced to task master of my father, striving everyday to have my father look at me with that same gleam in his eye when he watches Curufinwe cut a diamond or Maglor sing a verse or Turka train a griffin. " A sad smile crept on Maedhros face." Yes I was forgotten disregarded by all except my cousin in blood yet brother in arms Findekano... Until my true talent revealed itself .."

"What was that?"

Flash!

Within one second Maedhros had drawn a long silver sword, the tip of it resting Kyron's shoulder.

"The contest of blades, none , not my father, not Turka not Findekano , none in the house of Finwe save Aikanaro could cross blades with me and leave with the title of victor."

He whipped the sword faster then Kyron could follow and sheathed it some where hidden under his coat.

"I can tell you I repent my evil ways, regret every elfs blood I shed, every elven child I left fatherless, every home I left destroyed, but I also can tell you that a part of me enjoyed it, enjoyed the urge of being able to prove myself in a field where I held total domain, the thrill of being respected as not just some fair faced Prince but as a a fierce warrior. The amaz-"

Maedhros paused, his chest heaving and eyes glistening." The feeling having your father eyes stare at you with pride for the first time in a 1,000 years. That's why I did it. That's why I robbed the Mariners of Alqualonde, that's why I slaughtered the elves of doriath , that's why I massacred the havens of Cirdan and Earendil."

A long silence passed between both of them.

"You never knew your father, correct Kyron?"

Kyron shook his head." No, he left my mom as soon as he found she was pregnant ."

"Too bad, I envy you ."

"How come?"

"It's better to never know your father and assume he never loved you, than to know your father and wonder if he ever did ."

"boy! Boy!" Roja yelled standing on Kyrons shoulders Snapping his furry fingers in his ears.

Kyron blinked and shrugged the little rodent off." What!? What now?" He was laying in the thick covers of his hammock made from vines and gigantic orchard leaves.

"We are here."

"We are?" Kyron stood up and

looked around, the grey skies and dark waters of the portela bay had disappeared , the sky above them now a shadowy roof sprinkled with comets , quasars and stars more brighter than any Kyron had ever seen, or maybe his eye sight perceived them more clearly.

Their ship sailed in a river flowing between two shores of tall wispy willows and chestnut oaks, the air sweeter than cinnamon spice, he smiled as the aroma entered his throat.

"Aw you have finally awaken!" Maedhros called from above him behind the wheel."I thought I'd have to crash the ship before I'd see you rise again.

Kyron groaned loud." Oh my god, how long was I asleep this time?"

Ever since kyron had became an elf his body required more sleep than ever before. Whenever he thought he was napping for a few hours he woke up finding out he had slept for 10 hours, last week he had laid down Tuesday night and hadn't woken up to Thursday morning.

"It's your body adjusting." Maedhros had explained a few days ago over a plate of sweet scented light brown bread he called lembras." Elven bodies require much more energy to sustain, your body still hasn't adjusted totally."

"So what your saying is I'm going to spend eternity in regular hibernation sessions?"

"No, no ,no, it'll probably sort itself in a few weeks or so." Maedhros said and bit the last crisp of his bread." But be wise, there'll be a lot of times where your going that 27 hours of sleep won't be available to you."

Kyron laughed." So what I'm going to wake up to seven swords in my face?"

Maedhros face held a grey rock expression.

"I take that as a yes."

"Don't worry this time only a few hours passed, maybe six to seven at most."Maedhros swung the wheel to the right , drawing the ship closer to the forest shore, nearing a small clearing between the trees of washed rocks and white sand.

"Hidden earth." Kyron muttered slowly, the blaze of anticipation pulsing thoroughly him.

The ship slowed and without anchor parked at the small shore. From the hip of the ship a mahogany wooden walkway extended to lightly touch the sandy shore.

"Alright everybody, grab your panties grab your undies lets go!" Rona shouted and ran back to the cabin,

Kyron smiled, he went to his cabin and grabbed his long grey travel backpack, in a lot of ways it looks like a misshapen tower, filled with some of the clothes Maedhros given him, packs of lembras and a few of his mothers Macedonia nut cookies.

He threw the bag over his back and drew in a deep breath. ". Let's go."

When he walked out the cabin Maedhros and Roja were waiting at the edge of the walkway, Roja had miniature backpack on his shoulders like an adorable mannequin but Maedhros held nothing but a small black bag and a long sheathed sword.

"Dang that's all your bringing gramps? Kyron smirked." I didn't mean to take all your clothes."

Maedhros shook his head, that familiar sad smile on his lips again."I am not bringing them you are."

"Hmm?"

" My son, I cannot join you."

Kyron frowned." How come?"

"My presence is forbidden in the hidden realm, my brothers my father nor I can step a foot on this land."

"Are you serious?" Kyron said incredulously.

Maedhros nodded.

"But you'll still have me!" Roja piped but kyron ignored him." But how am I going to not mess up here?"

"How would you mess up here?"

"Umm I don't know but that's why you should be here!"

Maedhros lowered the items in his hands and wrapped his arms around Kyron in a tight hug." Son if I could I would, believe but I must obey the laws of the valar." He drew back, small tears forming in his eyes." Beside Roja shall make sure to keep you in check."

"Oh boy does that make me happy." Kyron said sarcastically.

"And you don't smell like roses and Vardas ass yourself buddy."

Maedhros chuckled. " Don't worry, you two will get along well, trust my little assistant, his words are sharp but their is much wisdom in them."

"That'll be a surprise." Kyron's eyes caught the gleam of the sheathed swords edge. "So what are these?"

" These ," Maedhros said and raise the items to eye level." Are your heirlooms."

He handed kyron the sword, its sheath a scarlet red adorned with golden glyphs of animals. The hilt of the sword a golden sphere with a small chain attached , he also hand him a small clip to attach the sword to his hip.

" This blade was forged by my father, the sister of six more that my brother wielded. I give it to you because despite all the battles I waged I never fought with this blade, it is a virgin steel, never used to harm the innocent."

"It's pretty." Kyron said as he latched the long sword to his waist, the sword was so long but its weight was quite light.

Next Maedhros opened the bag to pull out an item that drew out Kyrons breath. It was a helmet but no regular Viking helmet like off the history channel.

The helm was overall gold, the face guard and the nose gaurd traced with silver, the bottom half of the face guard pointed out like angel wings, and on top of the helm the face of a horrible demon. It looked like a golden dragon with red fiery eyes that seemed to stare into Kyron's soul. The helm gave an impression of terror and wrath.

"This was given to me by the lord of the dwarves of belegost, I had given to my cousin Findekano who then gave it to the house of hador but through the ages of times it fell back into my hands so I figured why should you not have it?"

Kyron took it into his hands, the interior of the helmet like soft velvet but the exterior felt warm to the touch, almost hot." This is some Halloween mask."

Maedhros smiled." That mask makes more then just little children with buckets of candies flee, it strikes terror in the heart of all who stand against you. Wear it well." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box the size of a ring box, it's color so dark it was almost unseeable . "Last but not least this."

Maedhros opened the box and a beautiful light illuminated Kyron's face, yet Kyron neither squinted nor looked way, it's radiance beyond the sun or the stars obtainment. It warmed Kyron's skin yet and filled his heart with lust.

Maedhros closed the box and world returned to the dark dim light night of before.

" This is one of the silmarillions , the greatest of jewels delved or designed , made by your grandfather Feanor himself." Maedhros took Kyrons hand into his own and laid the box in his palm, closing his fingers over it slowly. " what you do with this jewel is your design and fate, it burns at my touch, my past transgression too many to count but you it will blaze with warmth and happiness at the touch of its creators descendant, one who's hand has not spilled the blood of the innocent."

Kyron stared at the box in silence, mind still amazed at the beauty waiting inside, he put in his pocket and said. " I will guard it well."

"Urghh, we have been standing here forever!" Roja groaned. " If you two pansies don't hurry up ."

"So where are you going now?" Kyron asked. " Back to Portela?"

Maedhros shook his head." My time in that world had expired as well, I shall return to the dwelling of our kin, in the undying lands."

"The undying lands?" kyron echoed. "But I thought you could never leave there?"

Maedhros nodded ." You cannot."

"So, this is the last time I will ever see you again?"

"At least for a few centuries." Maedhros smiled." But as an Elda you will come to understand that life passes fast for our race, sometimes to quickly.

Thank you for reading this far! Please leave comments, favorites! I want to know what you think!

Sent from my iPhone


	12. I got stabbed by a orc

Under shadowy fabric of the night sky, its radiant stars shining, Kyron huffed frustratedly with Roja sitting ontop if his left shoulder humming elvish hymns.

Kyron grunted."Hey Roja?"

"Yess!?"

"Who sung that hymn originally?"

"Daeron the great !"

"Okay how about we keep it that way."

His finger thumbed the handle of maedhro's blade. his ears twitched at chirps of the forest larks above his head he sighed. He had been walking through the forest for what felt like forever.  
" If I wanted to feature in Man vs Wild I would have stayed in Portela." his gaze curved to Roja, who still sitting on his shoulder rapping songs in elvish."Some help you are you little rat."

Roja crossed his arms." Since when did I become your personal punching bag?"

"You said verbatum, "I know the way to the silvan elf realm like the back of my paw." Before we started walking! You said that!"

Roja opened his mouth, then closed it again and turned his tiny head the other direction." I might have exaggerated."

Kyron snorted." You might have lied."

"I never lie."

"The three hours we've spent walking through a forest with no sight of civilization contradicts that

Roja rolled his eyes." Whatever, we cant be that far from the great plains." He closed his tiny black eyes and tilted his nose up sniffing at the air.

Kyron groaned." Great first he was a navigator now hes a hunting beagle."

"Oh shut up!" Roja snapped, his nose still sniffing at the air. Suddenly his eyes shot open.  
" I smell fresh apples!"

Kyrin shook his head." I smell honey leaves and ferret sweat what makes apple so special?"

"No! You dummy, the edge of the forest is bordered by apple trees! We are walking in the right direction! "

Kyron golden eyes followed to where ferrets paw pointed." I swear to god if youre wrong I'ma go hunt a crocodile just to feed you to the crocodiles."

"This world doesn't have crocodiles."

"The middle earth equivalent of crocodiles."

Twenty minute more of stepping on broken brances, skipping up mossy slopes and avoiding green pikes of what lookedthe arome of apples entered his nostrils as well. A few yards in front of him the he saw a clearing in between the trees,

"Finally!" kyron said.

"I told you!" Roja yelled and stuck his tongue out.

Kyron snorted."You wasnt even for sure we were in the right direction until-"

RASAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

"Look out !" Roja roared.

Kyron looked up. A beast dressed in black armor fall from above him, a curved sword in his right hand. Kyron yelped and leapt to the right , the demons blade barely missing his scalp But just as fast it landed on the ground the monster crouched like a nfl lineman and rushed Kyrons, blade swinging.

"Move!" Roja yelled. "Draw your sword!"

Kyron jumped two feet back as the fell creature attacked. The grostesque creature snarled and aimed a fourth swing aimed at his torso, the blade cut through the fabric of noldorin coat but bounced off the silver mail beneath.

"Damn it boy draw your sword!" Roja screamed, his paws grasping the felt of his coat for dear life. " Before he kills us both!"

The scimitar finally made , but the sword only put another cut in his coat and bounced off the elven mail beneath, he swung once more only to get the same effect. The third time to kyrons suprise the creature jumped high in the air and swung at his face. Kyron yelped and grabbed the arm of the orc. Stopping the swing in midair. The orc tried to pull his wrist free from Kyrons grip only to no avail as kyron held him suspended.

"Stop you little bastard!" Kyron said." What the hell-"

Rasafgfhhh! The orc screamed, his gargoyle like features contorted in hate. With his free hand he reached behind his back and drew a small blackdagger with purple hilt.

Kyrons eyes widened" dont you dare"

The orc grinned and plunged the dagger deep into Kyrons shoulder.

"Arahshhsshsshshsh!" Kyron screamed in agony, the metal of the blade burned his flesh like acid. By the arm he held the creature wrist he swung him in the air him into the moldy trunk of a nearby tree. The creature other hand wrenching out the dagger dug deep into Kyrons shoulder.  
Kyron screamed again And knelt to the dirt, cupping his left shoulder in pain.

"You idiot ! " Roja yelled." Why would you try to reason with a tree orc!?"

"Because I didnt know it was a tree orc!" Kyron said through gritted teeth.

The tree orc's body had hit the trunk fo the tree and slid to the ground, dazed slightly by the throw it didnt stop him from standing up slowly, grin of pointed teeth on his ugly face and scimatar still raised.

"Boy listen to me! This is a tree orc , it is dangerous, it hates elves, it hated dwarves, it hates humans, it hates all life in general! There is no way to reason with it you need to drsw your sword and fight-"

The tree orc shreiked his battle cry and leapt at kyron with full speed. He spun in the air and slashed at a still kneeling kyron.

"Boy move! Fast!"

"No!" Kyron said, his left palm wrapped around the handle of maedhros blade, as the creature fell o top of him kyron roared and drew the blade from its scarlet scabbard.

SCREECH

His blade met the metal of the tree orcs scimatar and shattered it like table glass. The silver blade slicing not only through the blade but also through the right side of the creatures torso armor. Black blood splattered ground as the tree orcs arm and pieces of his shoulder and hip fell to the ground.

The ear drum breaking screech of the orc scream this time was one of agony. It fell to the dirt and rolled away from kyron. It stood up into its battle stance with his black dagger drawn , from his dark green eyes kyron saw tears of pain dripping down his face.

"Yeah! Thats what Im talking about!" Roja yelled. " Show em how the sons of feanor get down kid!"

The orc snarled and took a step towards kyron and froze. He seemed to finally percieve in totality the foe standing before him with his long blade drawn. His ebony facial features fairer then any of the elven women or children whos flesh he feasted on, his height higher than any orc lord he hsd bowed to before battle, or any elven lord he had hidden from while huntinng for elflings on the borders of the sindarin lands and his eyes aflame with the same radiance brighter than the lamps of the dwarves that the dark master of all fell creatures glared at his soldier with. Fear pulsed through the black heart of the tree orc. Something told him he wouldnt survive this battle he ran at the elf lord again, alone at least.

Kyron stood staring down at the tree orc in anger, the pain of his wound still throbbing his left shoulder, even more so as he held the long sword in his hand but he didnt care. He wasnt going to show more weakness to this monster. Whether the courage pumping through him had come from the elven blood in his veins or the adrenaline of sudden confrontation, he couldnt say, all he knew was that as he stood there tall and menacing before his foe like a mighty tower of dark beauty and even darker wrath, he knew he would be the victor in this battle.  
Kyron swung his blade left and right and point it back to the cowering tree orc. "Lets go you ugly bastard! This time I'm slicing off your head!"

Kyron couldnt tell if the tree orc had understood the language of his threat but he saw in his eyes the full understanding of the meaning.

"Thats right, " kyron said." You know what'll happen, you know whats waing for you, so just run away ." Kyron nudged his head to a tree above." Go ahead and leap back into the tree you came from."

The creature smirked , he dropped the black dagger he still held in his free hand and reach behind a drew a black ram horn.

"Oh no!" Roja shrieked." Kyron kill him! Kill him! Hes going to call back up !"

"The hell you are !"  
As the creatures lips wrapped around the blow hole of the horn. Kyron ran to him and swung his sword. The tree orc rolled to the left, the way of his his otherwise encounter with the grim reaper and blew the horn in a series odd whistles and high pitched shrieks. Still rolling as he blew.

Rojas eyes grew wide with horror. " Oh no."


	13. Orcs Run Fast

The blaring of horns echoed from two hundred yards in the distance.

Slash slash slahs! Rasagagg!!! Rasgagagg!! Rasgag! Like a pack of green skinned hyenas, the tree orcs ran surrounding kyron and roja through the fields of piss yellow grass that bordered the forest. From his left one leapt screeching at kyron, kyron dodged his scimitar hand decapitated his gargoyle head with a swift swing, another was brave enough to swing as well but Roja had pulled out a small brown flute-like blow tube and was blowing small unseen needles into the eyes and throats of the tree orcs, one hit the closing in tree orcs in its right eye. Instantly Its body went limp in mid air fell to the grass as its brethren leapt love his corpse in hot pursuit of their prey.

Kyron with his sword, was faster , mightier and taller than any among the tree orcs, but in a pack almost seventy tree orcs he could only do so much.On the horizon kyron saw the massive trees he had seen in the vision with luthien. Their immense size backgrounded by tall grey mountains crowned with white clouds was magnificent to see. But with his new sjght he could also percieve that he was a ways away from his destination, not to mention with a murdeous pack of blood hungry tree orcs chasing him. He hissed in pain as the poision from the black dagger still burned his flesh."Roja," he said as he ducked his head and a black arrow sailed above his skull. "How long do yiu think it would be before, before we reach those trees?"Roja snorted. "Oh now you trust my navigation skills." He blew another dart into the nose of a tree orc and scratched his head. " At the rate we are running now, at least 15 hours . "Kyrons face blanched." Are you serious?!" He leapt to the left out the way of another tree orcs swing and brought his sword down on the orcs back , diving him into two pieces of ugliness, one half still howling in pain. "Dude we dont have that much time!"" youre yelling at me like I'm the one running to slow!" Roja squeaked."So what do we do?"" I'm thinking thinking... wait. You see those hills?! Roja said. In front a few miles head of them were small hills of red grass with fuschia flowers growing from their mounds. " yeah they re pretty I see em, so what?"Roja blew another dart in a green throat. "Sometimes the elven march wardens come to as fars as those to survey the land and protect the trade routes to the Shire. If we can get past those hills we might have some allies waiting for us.""Woah!" Kyron sword stabbed through the gaping mouth of another orc. " are you sure Roja?!""Honestly , no. But unless you got a book of tactics and great ideas you would love to whip out right now I suggest we go with my plan."But the dark host was close behind them, and their numbers had swelled from a few scores to well over a tree orcs. The ping and pang of poison arrows throwing knives, and hook axes ringing of his chain shirt beneath his coat made him praise maedhros silently for his parting gift. His wound still throbbing hard.Thirty strenuous and painful minutes of battle later kyron , roja and the dark host finally ran up the slope of one of the purple flower hills, the sweet scent of their pedals playing with noae and making a few of the orcs cough like they had the flu.

"What are we going to do now? We cant outrun them for long!" Roja said weakly

Kyron shook his head. " no we cant." Shoulder wound still beating like agonzing bass, He grabbed the dragon faced helm strapped to his backpack."What are you doing?"" Before we left, before we left portela, you told me that there was an elf lord named Ecthelion, Ecthelion of the fountain. The tree orc had now slide down the hill and gathered kyron, baring their teeth, scimatars and bows raised. " You said he had the record of slaying the most orcs of any elf, human or dwarf, how much did you say it was? 11,467 correct?"Rojas nodded grimly. "11, 469." Kyron set the helm of the dragon ontop his fair head and the tree orcs surrounding him shrieked in fear and anger. The ruby eyes of the dragons face fill their hearts with fesr, its jaws fixed in growl of wrath that pierced their minds and showed them the memories never seen by their own eyes of the thousands of their fellow kindred its former wearer had slaughtered in heaps higher than the hill they had just leapt down. Yet also as soon helm rested on kyron shoulders a great weight leapt on him. As if now he was atlas himself bearing the eatth and heavens only by sheer muscle power. His right shoulder was fine but his left shoulder , still hurting from his wound almost broke under the weight.Despite the weight of the dragon helm and the now increased pain on his left shoulder. Kyron twirled his blade at the nearest tree orc and grinned. " I'm going to be in this world for a while I might as well start counting."

Slash ! Parry ! Slash parry!Their scimitars shattered against the craftmanship of feanor blade and their arrows bounced off the mail under his cloak. Kyron kicked a tree orc in the chest that had bounced at him with two axes in his hand, he cut the head off another that had swung from his left side, stabbed another mouth that had stood frozen in fear for two seconds longer then mandos would allow. The orcs here's around their adversary, towering above them mightly, slaughtering their host like the pigs they themselves feasted on. The enchant of the menacing dragon helm shielding the desendant of Feanor from harm by any of their blades, but also breaking the tendons in his left shoulder blade. Kyron grunted at the pain but still kept his sword swinging, the black blood of the tree orcs staining the red grass like paint. Roja still stood on his shoulder blowing poison darts. "How many do you think are left?" Kyron shouted as he grabbed one tree orc by the neck and threw him like a baseball into two orcs that collapsed at their brothers weight on their chest. "Combined we've already slain 98." Roja squeaked. " I count 164 more before can have a cup of tea."With a flick of the noldorin steel Kyron sliced the forearm of a tree orc off and with another sliced severed his head. " That sounds like the sweetest thing in the world right about now and I hate tea!" Three more looking at each other with doubtful eyes approached kyron .Whistle! The grey neck of a arrow stuck out the middle ones eyes and he slumped forward. Before the others could react four more arrows followed.Kyron frowned and looked to the left, to his suprise, standing more then 400 yards a way was a line of at least 100 archers. Bows aimed at the orcs. Their arrows whisled loud flying through air into the eyes,necks, mouths and forehead of the tree orcs."I'm guessing those are the elves?" Kyron said."Yep !" Roja said. " Guessed right!"

The orcs screech in panic as the arrows of the elven archers rained on them. To kyrons ear, it sounded like shrieks of retreat an disband were being shouted but it proved in vain. The arrows of the elved were literally slaughtering their whole band in a matter of second . Pretty soon the only warrior standing alive were Kyron and Roja." whew!" Kyron said weakly, he dropped his sword and removed the helm of the dragon from his head. His left arm trembling from the pain still. " That was an ordeal." He looked up at Roma still perched on his shoulder and grinned. " I guess you're not totally useless Roja snorted." Oh please you aint seen nothing yet! You think that was toug?! Let me tell you about the Dagor d"Whistle!A grey arrow struck the ground right next to Kyrons head and his widened in shock. He turned towards the elves who all still had their bows drawn. In front stood one who held no bow but a long wooden staff, his green and brown clothing covered in leaf runes, dark hair braided in flowing tresses

"Don't Move Feanorian!" The Elf Captain shouted.


End file.
